DRAGON MALDITO
by Akane Redfox
Summary: LEVY Y GAJEEL POR FIN SE EMPAREJARON, TIENEN UNA VIDA PERFECTA, PERO TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS UNA DECISIÓN PUEDE CAMBIARLO TODO LO PERFECTO Y TRANSFORMARLO EN DOLOR.
1. LA CASA DE ROBLE

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo soy alguien en el mundo que tiene muchas ideas locas en la cabeza

DRAGON MALDITO

Gajeel:

No olvides que nunca se ve tan oscuro como cuando está a punto de amanecer.

Levy.

Capitulo 1 La casa de Roble

Era un día normal en magnolia la mañana tenía una ligera capa de neblina, aun cuando estaba por amanecer ya se podían escuchar los gritos de los magos de Fairy Tail el gremio más poderoso de todo fiore, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que habían luchado contra los dragones de Eclipse a pesar de que se seguía celebrando el Daimatu Embu se habían pospuesto los grandes juegos mágicos para cuando se hubiera terminado el nuevo estadio que según el rey, iba a ser increíblemente mas grande e impresionante, sin embargo como siempre la paz y tranquilidad no puede ser eternas y menos en Magnolia.

En el límite de la ciudad del lado sur, podemos encontrar una casa de 2 pisos, con un jardín pequeñito al frente lleno de flores de diferentes clases y colores que desentona totalmente con la oscura madera de roble de la casa con grandes clavos de hierro como único decorado, en la verja principal había un buzón de correos se leía en el con una perfecta caligrafía Redfox.

Levy se levanto de la cama, perezosamente metió los pies en unas mullidas pantuflas camino arrastrándolas hasta el baño se dio un vistazo en el espejo su maraña de cabellos salvajes rodeaban su rostro de duendecillo, tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, algunos cardenales eran visibles en varias partes de su cuerpo, paso sus dedos sobre uno que tenia en la parte superior del pecho izquierdo, suspiro y se dispuso a llenar la bañera abriendo el grifo, el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos que estaban tensos por la intensa noche anterior, cerro los ojos y al instante sintió como alguien mas se metia en la bañera, sabia exactamente en que lugar debía colocarse para que los 2 cupieran perfecto dentro de ella, Gajeel beso la parte superior del húmedo cabello de levy,despues de el baño ambos magos se arreglaron y salieron rumbo a su gremio, el camino era largo desde que habian adquirido esa casa en las afueras de la ciudad el tiempo de camino a cualquier lado se habia alargado bastante, pero eso no importaba,la tranquilidad y privacidad que tenian lo valia,desde que levy y gajeel se habian vuelto una pareja consolidada aunque hasta hacia no mas de 8 meses que habian tomado la desicion de vivir juntos,lily y levy se adoraban asi que el tambien vivia bajo su mismo techo, sinembargo la maga como un regalo extra habia colocado unas runas de silencio en cada rincon de su habitacion, ya que se habia percatado que desde que Gajeel y ella dormian juntos y el acto se consumaba, lily aparecia en la mañana con unas ojeras terribles y eso apenaba mucho a levy, sinembargo la convivencia entre los 3 era perfecta, Gajeel habia cambiado su comportamiento dentro de su guarida considerablemente., personalmente habia echo estantes de metal de techo a suelo, pared a pared en el estudio de levy para colocar ahi absolutamente todos los libros de su coleccion personal, si fallaba algo inmediatamente lo reemplazaba o reparaba para evitar que la pequeña maga tuviera alguna carencia,por insignificante que esta pareciera. Sinembargo fuera de su "Guarida" era el hombre mas sobreprotector,celoso y Tsundere de todo fiore, y lo habia demostrado ya varias veces cuando dejo malheridos a un grupo de chicos que osaron lanzarle un piropo a levy en su presencia, o cuando en aquella ocacion que ella leía atentamente un libro mientras le esperaba en la estacion sentada en una de las tantas mesas que estaban en el area de fastfood y que absorta en su lectura no se dio cuenta que un tipo le estaba tomando fotografias a 3 mesas de ella,la cual solo levanto la mirada al escuchar su voz, y ahi estaba el con el sujeto molido a golpes y medio lugar destrozado, ella solo atino a arrojarse a sus brazos sin importar nada mas, y dentro de el gremio no era diferente Jet y Droy habian entendido perfectamente que el acercarse demasiado a levy podia llegar a poner en riesgo su vida, fuera de eso todo en la vida de los magos de Fairy Tail era perfecta. Las recategorizaciones de magos estaban cerca y levy nuevamente habia sido seleccionada para el examen de clase S y Gajeel para SS, ambos sabian que sus magias eran totalmente diferentes asi que Gajeel muy a regañadientes acepto que Levy, aprendiera la magia Dark Ecriture junto a Freed, mientras el y lily entrenaban junto a Natsu,Gray y juvia.

-El control de tu magia es asombrosa freed

-Pero que dices si,Tus tecnicas de runas no estan nada mal levy

-Bahh, no se comparan, oye alguna vez me conto cana que cuando peleaste contra mira, te transformaste en un demonio como ella eso es cierto?

-Ahh es una combinacion de runas que aplicas sobre tu propio cuerpo, claro tambien tiene sus riesgos es magia prohibida y tu sabes solo se usa en ocaciones,cuando realmente se amerita.

-Cuentame mas

-pues en aquella ocacion,si Mira no se detiene podria haberme matado ,es decir Mira es un demonio completo su magia absorbe poder real de algun demonio despistado,pero es el equivalente a quitarle un pelo a un gato, aun asi su poder natural radica ahi en esa absorcion de poder infinito en cambio, yo tenia que concentrar toda mi magia en el conjuro y transformarme en un demonio al mismo tiempo es algo fuerte pero es una sensacion increible.

-Y crees que puedas enseñarne eso tambien?

- No creo que sea problema levy, toma, mañana comenzamos con esa magia te parece bien?

- si claro

La maga sonreia ampliamente mientras ambos estaban recogiendo los montones de pergaminos que tenian por toda la mesa, uno de los motivos por lo cual gajeel acepto que el le enseñara su magia era que podrian hacerlo sin necesidad de salir del gremio, bajo la mirada de todos los magos que ahi se encontraban y claro le habia dado una buena cantidad de Jewels a Max para que mientras daba vueltas por ahi con su escoba estuviera muy al pendiente del par de magos. A las 7 de la noche puntualmente regresaban todos de sus respectivos entrenamientos Lucy entrenaba junto a Yukio quien habia accedido a dejar por unos diad Sabertooth para ayudar a su entrañable amiga, natsu y gajeel, gray y juvia, wendy y chelia quien tambien dejo su gremio para ayudarla, mientras que Erza,Mirajane,laxus,Makarov y el espiritu de Mavis serian los que calificarian a los otros magos.

-Debo irme levy, si no me cortaran la cabeza con la mirada, rodeo su cuello con amba manos,sacando la lengua por un costado fingiendo su muerte

-Hay, perdon freed pero es muy sobreprotector,

levy reia bajito por el actuar de freed

-Lo entiendo, yo haria lo mismo , el mago le guiño el ojo y se despidio con un buenas noches

Levy se dirigio al encuentro con Gajeel, para salir rumbo a su casa, pero el mago estaba rigido parado frente a ella con los puños apretados y conteniendo un gruñido en su pecho, ella sabia perfectamente que hacer para evitar que gajeel hiciera una escena de celos, asi que se paro de puntas lo mas que pudo y susurro en su oido "bañera", y fue suficiente para que el mago cambiara su posicion a una mas relajada, tomandola de la mano y con un estruendoso hasta mañana salieron del gremio.

-Que tanto te decia ese bastardo

-Se llama freed, y solo me dijo que mañana comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento

-Mmm y de que se trata?

-Es algo que de verdad siento que tengo que aprender se llama Darck Ecriture

-Dale que divertido, solo leen y escriben uuu

Levy hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas

-Aunque te burles de nuestra magia algun dia te salvaremos el trasero Gajeel Redfox

-Dale, pues camaron algun dia me salvaras el culo con libros y escrituras, gihi

El rio a carcajadas,mientras ella movia la cabeza nunca cambiaras, suspiro continuaron su camino y llegaron a su destino, abrieron la verja subieron el porche y se adentraron en la casita la luz ya estaba encendida

-lily, donde coños estas

-Shhh, Gajeel el ya debe estar descansando

-Tchk, el muy bastardo me dijo q se adelantaria para darse un baño antes de que llegaramos y de seguro el cabron ya se durmio

-Ya dejalo en paz, dijo molesta

-Ya pues que cenaremos enana?

-Deliciosa pasta

-No tan deliciosa como tu enana gihii

El la tomo por la cintura y la alzo hasta quedar frente a frente para besarla profundamente,Luego la deposito con sumo cuidado en el suelo, e indicandole con la mano que moria de hambre,ella se dirigio a la cocina mientras el le daba una palmada en el trasero, ella solo sonrio y le guiño el ojo,terminada la cena subieron directo a su habitacion, se quitaron la ropa y tomaron una ducha juntos, levy se puso una camiseta larga hasta medio muslo y unos shorts de algodon a juego, gajeel pues se limito a ponerse solo la parte baja de la pijama, el solia dormir desnudo pero desde que se emparejo con levy y a peticion de ella debia de usar esa prenda para dormir

-oye Gajeel,crees que se ponga dificil el maestro con la prueba ?

-Bahh, lo dudo y si se ponen muy dificiles contigo los cago a golpes

-jajajaja, nunca cambiaras

Ella se giro para quedar de costado,para mirar a gajeel en un mejor angulo, el por su parte tenia un brazo debajo de la cabeza usandolo como almohada mientras que con el otro que estaba debajo de el torso de ella rodeaba la diminuta cintura de levy, ella se acerco mas hacia el y recosto su cabeza sobre su hombro,cerro los ojos y aspiro en el cuello de gajeel,el ladeo su rostro y beso la frente de su amada

-oye enana

-Dime

-te amo

-Y yo a ti mi corazon de metal

Ambos se abrazaron y se entregaron al mundo de los sueños estaban agotados.


	2. HERIDA ABIERTA

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 2 La Herida Abierta

Ligeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana,levy desperto seguian abrazados le dio un beso en la mejilla a gajeel susurrandole para despertarlo,lentamente el abrio los ojos se dio un estiron en las piernas las cuales rodeaban a levy por debajo y encima de las piernas de ella

-Buenos dias mi dragon

-Buenos dias enana

Se dieron un beso en los labios, sin separar su abrazo permanecieron asi un rato mas hasta que la alarma del despertador de mesa sono,levy lo apago y lentamente se separaron para dar paso a su ya determinada rutina matutina,primero una ducha,luego el desayuno. Lily ya estaba en la cocina esperando a levy para que le preparara un zumo de kiwi y no era que el no pudiera hacerlo por si mismo pero la pequeña maga, le daba un toque muy especial a todo lo que cocinaba para ellos,por alguna razon todo lo que ella hacia sabia delicioso, ella les repetia siempre que el ingrediente especial era el amor que sentia por ambos, salieron de la casa los 3 juntos camino al gremio,cuando llegaron una pequeña cantidad de magos se encontraba ahi por lo general los demas llegaban mas tarde,asi que aprovecharon para charlar con Mira y wendy un rato mientras charle y lily conversaban sobre un entrenamiento aereo que lilly habia prometido enseñarles a ella y happy, despues de un rato llegaron Natsu y Lucy,luego Gray seguido por cana,evergreen y Elfman. Juvia llego un poco despues seguida de Erza, natsu y Gajeel se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas seguido de Gray que charlaba con juvia los demas se quedaron ahi charlando un rato mas mientras los demas miembros llegaban, las chicas se sentaron juntas a tomar batidos de diferentes sabores.

-Mooo, levy-chan hace tiempo que no charlabamos

-Etto, lu-chan desde que comenzo lo del examen no hemos tenido tiempo y como te ha ido con yukino?

-Pues bastante bien ya podemos mantener abiertas al menos 4 puertas por mas de 1 hora,y a ti como te va con freed?

-Excelente avanzamos rapido, hoy vamos a probar otro tipo de magia

-Levy-chan eso tan way

-Ya dejen de hablar de magia yo quiero saber que tal les va con ese par de imbeciles de Gajeel y Natsu, jajaja

-Cana!, gritaron las 2

-Ara,Ara cana, no es la manera apropiada de dirigirse a sus hombres, pero si chicas que tal les va con ellos?

- A mi me va bastante bien,ademas Gajeel es bastante cariñoso y muy bueno, buenisimo en la cama

-Cierto, cierto Natsu tambien, me trata como princesa y como diria el se enciende en la cama

-Jajajajajaja, son unas malditas cabronas ustedes dos

-Cana, y dime que tal tu relacion con bacchus?, pregunto lucy

-y a ti que tal te va con laxus, mira ?

-q...que ? No tengo ni puta idea que de que hablas,lucy

-Ni yo tampoco levy-chan me dejas anonadada

-Bueno, es que hace como 2 noches ibamos camino a casa Natsu y yo y pasamos por la posada Flowers y te vimos saliendo de la mano con Bacchus y pues pensamos que tu y el...

-shhhht, callate que si mi padre se entera lo mata,cana se puso roja como tomate mientras escupia lo que bebia

-Mira, ustedes 2 si que son ruidosos y destructores, todavia mas que Gajeel y yo, ademas deberian tener consideracion por los pobres animales que viven en el bosque

-Mooo, por que dices eso lu-chan?

-Buenoo por que...

-Ara,Ara,Ara, levy-chan toma otro batido cortesia de la casa, no se de que me hablas

y se retiro de el lugar

-Jajajajajaja ahora levy y lucy reian a carcajadas

Juvia por su parte,se imaginaba absolutamente todos los destrozos que acumularian ella y Gray en su nueva casa,en cuanto la compraran, cuando se casaran, despuea de que le pidiera ser su novia,despues de que siquiera la mirara con interez si es que eso alguna vez sicedia.

Justo en ese momento llego Freed,levanto la mano para saludar a Levy e indicarla que fuera a la mesa de siempre traia un monton de pergaminos en la otra mano,levy asintio y se dirigio hacia el lugar , yukino llego 10 minutos mas tarde y asi sucesivamente iba llegando un mago tras otro,y Max daba vueltas con su escoba por todo el lugar.

Levy y freed escribian y estudiaban, de vez en cuando practicaban pronunciacion y dibujaban runas en el aire, freed era constante e insistente en que debia aprender a trazar las runas con la mano ya que en ocaciones no le daria tiempo de siquiera sacar la pluma magica,que utiliza ella

freed utiliza una espada de esgrima.

-Observa, Levy es asi

Freed se levanto para transformarse pero Mira le dijo que ese no era un buen lugar y que fueran al patio trasero,ambos magos salieron estaban solos en el enorme jardin trasero del gremio, freed hizo un movimiento trazandolo en el aire y llevandolo a su pecho

-Dark Ecriture demon

Freed se transformo en un demonio con armadura negra y cabellera blanca y larga levy acerco su mano para tocar a freed, se sentia como de metal,las runas brillaban en el pecho del demonio ella siguio los trazos con sus finos dedos niveos

-Interrumpo algo?

Gajeel estaba de pie en la puerta,con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a freed, el ambiente era muy tenso levy reacciono tarde y se dirigio al lado de el pero este le gruño.

Ella lo sabia se iba a desatar una gran pelea, antes de vivir con gajeel levy investigo todo lo que pudo de los dragon slayers, si bien habian nacido humanos, habian sido criados por dragones adoptando todas las caracterosticas de comportamiento salvaje de aquellos miticos animales, la magia que provenia de los dragones les intensificaba los sentidos el olfato, el gusto,el oido y la visivilidad como principales caracteristicas,sinembargo el instinto era el mismo si bien eran solitarios, cuando encontraban una pareja que debia reunir todas las caractetisticas geneticas para poder procrear,sinembargo una vez emparejados nunca pero nunca permitirian que alguien les arrebatara a su pareja primero lucharia hasta la muerte contra el intruzo, la guarida tambien seria protegida hasta la muerte,levy vio esa mirada de odio en los ojos de Gajeel, el gruñido fue profundo enseñando los largos colmillos justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia freed, Natsu lo detuvo junto a Laxus

-Sueltenme

-Gajeel,tranquilizate no debes atacar a tus nakamas

-si cerebro de tornillo, ademas no estaba dañando a levy

-Que me suelten dije

-G...gajeel, por favor el no hizo nada solo me estaba enseñando magia, vamos a casa porfavor

Gajeel gruño otra vez su cuerpo cubierto por escamas de hierro era tan duro y tan poderoso al mismo tiempo,comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo sombras, Erza ven, grito natsu la pelirroja llego en segundos con la armadura de adamantio y se coloco frente a Freed

-Muevete Titania

-No, lo hare y lo sabes

Levy trato de tomar el brazo de gajeel pero al tocarlo el lo movio provocandole una cortada enorme en la mano sangraba bastante , en ese momento Lucy aparecio por el alboroto y chillo al ver a su amiga sangrando

-Levy-chan, que ocurrio

-Nada lucy no es nada,la pequeña maga lloraba sosteniendo su mano herida

-Ven,vamos a curarte la herida

-No,estoy bien en verdad

-ya vez cabron, acabas de herir a levy mira como le sale sangre

Gajeel olisqueo el aire y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad,ni Natsu ni Laxus ni Erza bajaron la guardia,pero Gajeel se safo facíl de su agarre para tomar la mano herída de levy entre las suyas, la llevo hacia la enfermeria todo el gremio lo miraba fijamente,entraron a la enfermeria el cerro la puerta tras de si busco el antibiotico y las vendas, empapo una bola de algodon con el antibiotico y limpio la herida,levy respingo y dio un salto por el ardor, el se quedo inmovíl mirando la herida de ella el silencio hacia eterno el momento, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir,con la mano sana ella levanto el rostro del dragon,para que la mirara a los ojos, los ojos carmesi ya no estaban llenos de odio,ahora solo se podia percibir dolor y angustia,levy ladeo el rostro

-Todo esta bien no pasa nada,Gajeel

Ella acaricio la mejilla de el

-Levy, te lastime otra vez, otra puta vez

-Fue mi culpa

-No, tu no levy

-Fue mi culpa, te conozco se que no debo tocarte cuando la ira te corrompe, aun asi lo hice

- perdoname

- No pasa nada tonto fue un accidente nada mas

Ella sonrio y le dio un beso en la naríz

-Ahora podrías terminar,e irnos a nuestro "nido",estoy agotada y ademas me pone nerviosa el antibiotico arde muchisimo porfavorrrr

-Si, tchk debilucha

Gajeel volvio a limpiar la herida y vendo rapidamente la mano de la maga, abrieron la puerta y sorpresa medio gremio estaba afuera de la puerta lily impaciente revoloteaba y se arrojo a los brazos de la mujer lloriqueando

-Ohh, señorita levy,estaba muy preocupado por usted

-Tranquilo,lily no fue nada

-Y tu bastardete de mierda si vuelves a lastimar a levy te voy a encerrar en una carta y te dejare ahí encerrado para siempre cabron

Cana Alberona estaba furiosa así como el resto del gremio,ciertamente era que el le valia una mierda lo que dijeran los demas, Freed estaba recargado en una pared ,el y Gajeel intercambiaron una mirada,era una mirada de tregüa,entre ambos, levy intercambio unas cuantas palabras con las chicas,Wendy le dio un leve tratamiento con su magia no era una herida muy grave asi que con eso bastaria, se despidieron y salieron del gremio al llegar a su casa lily que había ido en brazos de levy todo el tiempo,entendio que ellos necesitaban hablar en privado,asi que se disculpo con levy y se fue a su habitacion,eso si le lanzo una mirada asesina a Gajeel

-Señorita levy si necesita algo,lo que sea solo llameme,deacuerdo

-Claro lily ya no te preocupes mas si

-Deacuerdo señorita, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana lily descansa

Gajeel seguia, con la mirada melancolica,ella lo rodeo por la cintura en un abrazo,lo bastante suave y fuerte hundio su rostro en el pecho del dragon, el respondio el abrazo de igual manera y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Gajeel,vamos a darnos un baño

-Vamos


	3. TE AMO

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 3 Te Amo

Los magos se adentraron en la intimidad de su habitacion, era amplia un poco oscura para su gusto el color gris nunca habia sido su favorito pero dado el nerviosismo y ansiedad de Gajeel,que al tener los instintos de proteccion siempre vivos, el color blanco de las paredes no ayudaba mucho,asi que ella misma cambio el color insistiendo que asi luciria mejor, adormeciendo asi el delirio de Gajeel,su cama al contrario era grande tenia unos pilares en cada esquina que llegaban hasta el techo del cual colgaban cortinas de encaje muy delgado en color negro por encima del edredon negro descansaban muchos almohadones y cojines bastante mullidos para mayor comodidad de ambos, contaban con un armario el cual era una extencion de la habitacion, la puerta del baño estaba del lado contrario al armario,el tocador de levy estaba frente a la cama,un gran espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de hierro forjado con detalles de hojas en los bordes reposaba en el lado poniente de la habitacion, una alfombra muy felpuda y en color vino adornaba el medio de la habitacion,levy se dirigio al baño y abrio los grifos del agua para llenar la bañera,mientras Gajeel se deshacia de sus pesadas botas, el silencio reynaba en la habitacion, levy llamo a Gajeel desde el baño el tardo unos minutos en llegar,ella ya estaba sumergida en la bañera tomo su posicion para darle el espacio necesario el entro tambien en la bañera estaba muy tenso, ella le tomo los brazos para rodearse con ellos, algo andaba mal y ella lo sabia, froto el costado de su pequeño rostro en el musculoso brazo el la atrajo hacia su torzo, y hundio la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro,suspiro mientras sus gruesos dedos se deslizaban y acariciaban su pequeño y fragil brazo ella elevo la mano del mago y la beso,por la palma

-Sabes,que te amo muchisimo verdad Gajeel

-Si levy lo se

Ella ahora si se preocupo de verdad, ya que el solo le decia levy cuando la cosa era seria muy seria

-Entonces,por que dudas de mi

-Ehh? de que coño me hablas?

-Pues si tu reaccion,te pusiste como loco hace rato,de verdad piensas que te cambiaria?

-Yo... mira sabes que me emputa que se te acerquen y tu estabas tocando el pecho de ese marica y entonces yo crei que tu...

-Que yo que?

-Que te gustaba ese puñetero cabeza de pasto

-Yo no tocaba su pecho, yo es que las runas,mira

Ella trazo con los dedos unas runas eran color azul con pequeños brillitos resplandecientes,dentro de ellas parecia que habia un universo, el estiro la mano y con su dedo trazo torpemente la imagen de las runas, se quedaron los dos en silencio un momento mientras levy las borraba,

-Ahora te das cuenta? Es dificil resistirse al encanto de las runas la magia de el poseedor hace que se intensifique la atraccion hacia ellas Freed me enseño una magia prohibida muy poderosa, yo solo seguia el trazo de ellas para memorizarlas y poder utilizarlas, ahora entiendes?

-Hummmm,

hundio mas la cara en su hombro y solo gruño bajito,ella sonrio ese gruñido ya lo conocia y significaba perdoname la cague totalmente,ella ladeo su rostro hacia el y le dio un beso fugaz, el la giro para que quedara frente a el era tan pequeña que podia manipularla a su antojo en esa bañera de porcelana,se dieron un beso largo y profundo,sabian que no podian hacer el amor ahi ya que, tendrian que reemplazar la bañera por 4ta vez , asi que terminaron de bañarse y darse uno que otro cariñito hasta que ambos salieron apurados y desnudos hasta su comodisimo "Nido", si bien el colchó era muy suave, la herreria habia sido forjada por el mismo asi que si se rompia algo el mismo lo reemplazaba, ella se recosto y el imito el movimiento, se abrazaron ella por el cuello el por la cintura se fundieron en otro beso mas embriagante y humedo sus lengüas jugueteaban entre ellas los brazos pasaron del cuello a la espalda y de la cintura a los gluteos, el beso se separo para abrir camino a unos besos mas pequeños que se deslizaban, por el cuello de piel blanca bajaron hasta sus pechos los mordisqueo, lamio y beso ella subia y bajaba las manos por la musculosa espalda,enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello negro el bajo mas dejando los ya enrojecidos pezones, viajo desde el planisimo vientre hasta el pubis,separo sus torneadas piernas para besar su intimidad,su lengua entraba y salia,ella se aferraba al edredon,se retorcia de placer,gimiendo y susurrando el nombre de el,ella conocia perfectamente y sabia en que momento ella estaba lo suficientemente exitada, subio besando otra vez desde el pubis hasta llegar a sus senos otra vez herizados por la exitacion que la embriagaba el mordisqueaba los pezones y los lamia con intensidad,con ambas manos levanto las piernas hasta dejarlas a un altura deseable para poder morder sus tobillos el se puso en cunclillas,el colchon se hundio,beso sus firmes piernas tan pequeñas que parecia se romperian en cualquier momento,dio mordiscos en sus pantorrillas y las lamia al mismo tiempo el acomodo su cadera hasta rozar su entrada con la punta de su miembro, tan grande y erecto que,desencajaba con la pequeña maga, jugueteo un momento ahí, ella se mordia el labio inferior esperandolo estiro los brazos atrapandolo por el cuello el arqueo la espalda para llegar a su rostro y darle un fugaz beso en los labios,ella lo rodeo con las piernas y lo empujo hacia si,el la penetro en el momento ahogando un chillido con un beso, al principio el vaiven fue lento, se besaban al mismo tiempo, ella solto el beso para mordisquear su cuello, el cerro los ojos mientras ella besaba su grueso cuello subio hasta su oreja y atrapo el lobulo lo mordio y lamio el gruñia exitado,volvio a bajar al cuello el vaiven se volvio mas rapido,el entraba y salia acompasadamente ella no soltaba el amarre con las piernas,ella arqueo su espalda y el metio los brazos por debajo suyo y la levanto dejandola sentada sobre su miembro, el tan fuerte como era y ella tan ligera como una pluma podían, fusionarse en esa posición el seguía en cunclillas con ella abrazandole por la cintura,en esa posición tenía a su alcance, su mayor fetiche, los pequeños pechos brincaban al unisono mientras el los besaba ella se aferraba a el y enterraba sus dedos en la desparramada melena negra, el volvio a recostarla sobre la cama, y la dío vuelta, sus redondos y enormes gluteos estaban ahí a su merced, dío una palmadita y un apreton, poso sus manos en cada lado de sus redondas caderas, y otra vez la penetro ella solo gemia y pegaba gritos de placer, se mordia el labio inferior y se aferraba al edredon, otra vez el vaiven era suave y se intencifico cuando el sintio la calida humedad proveniente de ella, la giro nuevamente pero ahora ella quedo arriba de el, el seguia con las manos sobre su cadera sintiendo el vaiven que ahora ella provocaba, verla ahi sobre el perlada de sudor con sus pequeñas manos aferrandose a su torso, el poso ambas manos sobre sus pechos los masajeo y pellizco los ya erizados pezones, volvio a sentir mas humedad y se exito mas ahora nuevamente se levanto recosto a levy en el colchon el seguia dentro de ella el vaiven era tan fuerte que,ella se aferro a la cabecera de hierro el gruñia y gemia ella,se retorcia cada vez mas su respiracion se acelero el hundio la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de levy y dio una ultima estocada, tan fuerte que la cama dio un pequeño salto, se quedaron asi por unos minutos, sus corazones latian desenfrenados, jadeaban cada uno a su ritmo empapados en sudor, el se ladeo separandose de ella,quedando de costado ella hizo lo mismo,quedando frente a frente, ella beso la punta de su nariz, el sonrio enseñando los colmillos

-Aun crees que yo te cambiaria por alguien mas, si te amo tanto y me haces muy muy feliz, mi corazon de hierro cabeza hueca

-Claro que no, ya eso quedo olvidado perdoname por ser tan imbecil

-No hay nada que perdonar yo te amo, asi como eres celoso,posesivo,sobreprotector amo cada celula de tu cuerpo te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy contigo, eres mi todo y yo daría hasta la vida por tí

-Un dia acabaras conmigo camaron

-Oye y puedo seguir practicando con Freed?

-Tchhh, no se dejame pensarlo

-Pero,el examen es la proxima semana

Ella hizo un puchero,inflando las mejillas

El la miro de reojo,ohhh mierda penso

-Tch, pues que mas puedo hacer si eso es lo que quieres hazlo,pero espero que ese cabron te enseñe bien, por que eres muy lenta todavia, Dijo el mientras ponia su cara mas Tsundere del mundo

Ella se abalanzo sobre el y se besaron.

Levy practico junto a freed dia a dia el le enseño toda la magia que conocia y levy la aprendio rapidamente, las practicas tuvieron que ser fuera del gremio ya que ella se transformaba en demonios, incluyendo el beast soul de Elfman, pero habia algo que ni se atrevia apreguntar y todavia le atemorizaba asi que lo dejo en una duda en su mente, los días corrian rutinariamente faltaban 2 dias para los examenes asi que el maestro se los dio libres para descansar de su arduo entrenamiento Gray aprovecho para ir a buscar a juvia, gracias a la informacion que habia obtenido de parte de Mira, sabia perfecto en que ciudad y posada se hospedaba,asi que fue a su encuentro, todos los demas tomaron el par de dias para flojear en sus respectivas casas,aun asi alguno que otro despistado seguia en el gremio como Max y su escoba por ejemplo.


	4. CORAZON ROTO

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 4 Corazón Roto

Levy vestía un short de algodón negro, con una camiseta ajustada en el mismo color el pecho se leía Iron Dragon Slayer y por la espalda Fairy Tail, se miro en el gran espejo de su habitación y recordó cuando habia adquirido secretamente esa camiseta, la tuvo que ordenar por correo para evitar que alguien la descubriera,lo cierto fue que el día que la recibio la guardo celosamente en el fondo de su armario en Fairy Hills, eso habia sido hacia muchisimo incluso antes de que levy y gajeel comenzaran a salir,se recosto en el mullido sillon color negro que adornaba su pequeña sala, estaba sola en casa Gajeel y lily habia salido temprano a ejercitarse,ella miro el techo y comenzo a recordar el dia que sin querer Gajeel se le declaro

[POV LEVY]

Era medio dia y hacia un calor de los mil demonios,levy caminaba por el parque de magnolia habian transcurrido ya bastantes semanas que levy habia mandado a la mierda a gajeel literalmente a la mierda a parte lo ignoraba era como si el no existiera, todo comenzo un dia en que ella llego muy emocionada de una mision junto a Jet y Droy, hablaban y sobre lo divertido que se la habian pasado los TRES SOLOS en la PLAYA, Natsu,Lucy,Gray, Juvia vaya hasta Laxus reian, por la comica historieta que contaba la maga, Gajeel estaba sentado bebiendo al final de la barra, estaba furioso escuchando todas las pendejadas que habian echo y se imaginaba los escenarios mas pervertidos que incluian a una peliazul en un bikini chiquitito y a un par de cabrones abrazandola y jugueteando con ella en la playita, porfin terminado el relato ella se dirigio a la barra y se sento junto a el

-Y bien?

-Que quieres?

-Como? lily me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme

-Pues no es verdad,un Mago de mi categoria no tiene nada que hablar con una debilucha insipida como tu, anda mejor largate otra vez a la "PLAYITA" con ese par de idiotas tan idiotas como tu

Para este momento ya el tono de voz de Gajeel eran gritos no palabras,absolutamente todo el gremio se quedo en silencio levy, tomo entre sus manos el tarro de cerveza humedecio sus dedos con las gotas que se desparramaban por fuera,dio un pequeño sorbo del mismo se levanto alizo su falda corta y con una resplandeciente sonrisa fue muy clara y consiza al decir

-Mi querido Gajeel, si eso era lo que querias decirme yo tambien tengo algo que decir al respecto

El sabia que la habia, cagado y que la habia cagado a lo grande,todos absolutamente todos estaban pendientes de la respuesta de levy

-solo quiero aclararte que no soy ninguna idiota ni yo, ni Jet, y tampoco Droy, de echo son muchisimo mejores compañias que un pendejo hijo de puta como tu, así que por mi metete tus puñeteros comentarios por tu puñetero culo

Ella se dio vuelta y camino hacia la mesa que compartia con sus amigos pero se detuvo, y giro el rostro hacia donde el y le dijo

-Ahh y vete a la mierda Gajel Redfox

Continuo con su amplia sonrisa y se sento nuevamente con sus amigos los cuales se miraron entre si y sin chistar comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, por su parte levy contaba mentalmente 5,4,3,2,1 y se escucho un gruñido unas cuantas maldiciones y un tarro reventarse y la puerta del gremio se cerro de un portazo, el gremio seguia en silencio y levy seguia sonriendo y falto solo que Mirajane hiciera un gesto con la mano para que todos siguieran En sus asuntos

Transcurrian los dias, y levy no dirigia ni una sola mirada hacia el,incluso cuando lily la saludaba, el era como el viento que sabes que esta ahi pero no se ve,paso un mes completo y nada cambiaba el Tsunderismo de gajeel, hacia notar que el comportamiento de ella no le afectaba,pero lily sabia que no era asi el casi no dormia, no comia bien y bebia de mas, por las noches entre sueños la llamaba a gritos,solo el y nadie mas que el sabía que aquel hombre tan orgulloso sufría de amor,lo peor para el fue cuando se hizo un llamado especial para Magos de runas, de todos los gremios los unicos seleccionados fueron Freed,levy y Rufus, y los 3 se dirigieron solos a un llamado por parte del consejo magico, lo unico que debian hacer era traducir unos pergaminos escritos en runa muy antigua,los 3 se hospedarian en las habitaciones que eran utilizadas para las visitas de los magisteriados de otros paises, todo salío perfecto terminaron el trabajo en 5 dias, y levy volvio a fairy tail, pero no volvio sola independientemente que freed habia ido con ella alguien tambien los acompaño Rufus Lohr en persona,que se decia que aparte de pasar a saludar a Gray estaba ligeramente atraído por Levy Mcgarden.

Ellos se conocieron en Daimatu embu, y en el baile del Rey el la habia observado e intercambiado una ligera platica con ella y Freed precisamente,habian mantenido comunicacion por medio de una lacrima y tenían una sincera amistad, pero todo cambio cuando trabajaron juntos en el consejo,no se podria decir que se enamoro de ella pero si le gustaba y mucho y no perderia el tiempo,asi que aprovecho que freed se habia marchado con sus amigos.

-Levy,dime estas libre?

-Mhh? como?

-Si, estas libre estos dias?

-P..pues si creo que si,realmente no tengo misiones y mi equipo esta en una por?

-Te gustaria salir?

-Salir a donde?

-Venga,pues no se que tal a desayunar mañana abrieron una libreria con un cafe,acompañame si?

-Y..yo amm ok si mañana

-Dale pues paso por ti te envio mensaje por la lacrima vale ok

-Ok

Rufus tomo la mano de levy la beso y salio del gremio

-Uuuu asi que levy-chan tiene una citaaaa

-Luuu no es una cita o si?

-juvia piensa que si

-Coño, y que me pongo?

Shoping timeeee gritaron al unisono y las dos chicas salieron del gremio arrastrando a levy

Tres chicos estaban mirando la escena.

-Estas jodido gajeel,río Natsu

-Jodidisimo diria yo,dijo Gray

-Tch, pues no me importa gruño Gajeel

Mientras se levantaba y salia del gremio con un portazo, camino en direccion a su casa dando grandes zancadas y murmurando cuanta groseria y maldicion se le venia a la mente, por fin llego a su departamento y se fue directo a su habitacion, lily miraba una revista el comportamiento de su compañero le llamo la atencion asi que se fue a preguntarle que le ocurria

-Estas bien

-Largate

-Es por la señorita levy verdad

-Callate ni a quien le importe esa mujer

-Ahora que hiciste

-Tchk, yo no hice nada, pero ese cabron de Rufus me lo voy a joder a golpes

-Rufus? Y ese que tiene que ver

Gajeel le conto lo sucedido

-Jaa, estas jodido

-Tu tambien y dale con lo mismo, yo no estoy jodido coño, solo que bahh ni a quien le importe la chica

- mmm pues no has dormido bien y gritas su nombre por la noche asi que tu si estas jodido de amor y ademas de todo estas jodido por que te ignora como a nadie,estas jodidisimo jajaja

Ambos se miraron y el exceed comprendio el,dolor de su camarada los dias pasaban y levy salia casi todos los dias con Rufus una semana,quince dias y un día normal en un gremio anormal un mago que no era de Fairy Tail estaba sentado frente a una maga de Fairy Tail.

-Levy te apetece salir en la noche?

-Si, claro por que no

-Echo paso por tí a las 7

-Ok

El mago salio de ahi, ella regreso a su lectura ya era tan normal salir con el que nadie se emocionaba como al principio,pero Gajeel no estaba deacuerdo con eso se sento frente a la maga que estaba muy metida en su libro y hablo

-Levy, Levyyyyy, Camaron? Estas ahí

Ella se levanto, cerrando su libro y salio del gremio

-Estas jodido,cerebro de tornillo

-Vete a la mierda salamander

Levy salio y se dirigío directamente a Fairy Hills, saco de su armario 3 vestidos no sabia cual usar asi que suspiro y se metio a bañar cuando salio de ahi alguien estaba sobre su cama

-Lu-chan que haces aqui

-Amiga, realmente vas a hacer esto?

-Hacer que?

-Levy ni tu ni yo somos tontas, sabes que Rufus va con todo y tu no lo quieres, o me equivoco?

-Lu-chan, estoy cansada del comportamiento de Gajeel, lo intente, hice de todo y nada nunca es suficiente para el, se que su es por sus celos machistas pero ya me fastidie que siempre me humilla me grita y hace sus idioteces y siempre regresa esperando que lo perdone pero el señor Rey de los Tsunderes se retracta de sus disculpas, Rufus es buena persona, aunque honestamente me aburre es una copia pirata de Freed, y para serte mas sincera se que va a pedir que seamos novios me lo dijo precisamente Freed y lo estoy considerando

-Pero tu misma lo acabas de decir,no la pasas bien con el, no entiendo como es que siquiera aguantes las citas que han tenido

-Lucy lo que quiero es sacarme a gajeel del corazon, sabes lo mucho que me duele no hablarle,lo que me cuesta no mirarlo, ignorarlo yo lo amo pero ya no aguanto y salgo con alguien mas me vere obligada a olvidarlo en una de esas y hasta me caso con el mañana mismo

-Levy yo

-No lu ya no digas nada mas y mejor ayudame a arreglarme dale

-Dale

Levy se sacudia las lagrimas de los ojos mientras regresaba a su baño para cepillarse el cabello,lucy se mordio el labio inferior tal vez, solo esta vez levy no tenia razon,eligio un vestido rosa palido de encaje muy ajustado con una cintilla negra en la cintura de color negro con un moño del mismo color guardo los otros dos en el armario

Eran las 7 muy puntual Rufus estaba ahi afuera de fairy hills levy y lucy se despidieron de Rufus en la puerta lucy se suponia iba para su casa pero corrio no sabia donde vivia Gajeel pero corrio hasta donde Natsu y le conto todo, happy volaba alto buscandolos mientras Natsu buscaba el olor de Gajeel hasta que dio con el corrieron hasta quedarse sin aliento, llegaron tocaron y nadie abrio

-Gajeel, se que estas ahi sal cabron

-Gajeel, sal por favor es urgente

Se abrio la puerta y lily atendio

-Ohh Natsu,lucy que hacen aqui

-Lily es urgente,levy esta por cometer la peor tonteria del mundo donde esta gajeel

-Ohh pero la señorita levy esta bien?

-Si si, pero y gajeel

-Esta durmiendo

Natsu entro corriendo, se escucharon las maldiciones de gajeel un monton de golpes rugidos,gruñidos un vete a la mierda, un estoy encendido y despues salieron los dos

-Gajeel,levy esta..

El dragon salio disparado sin siquiera despedirse y tras el salieron los demas lily y happy volaron natsu cargaba a lucy en su espalda para llegar mas rapído siguiendo el olor de gajeel

-No te preocupes luce ya se lo he contado todo

-Va por ella y espero no haga idioteces

En el centro de magnolia habia un par de magos sentados en una terraza de un restaurant pequeño que era muy mono,cenaban y charlaban para variar de libros levy no aguantaba el remordimiento, y el noto que sucedia algo, el tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y comenzo

-Levy te gustaria ser mi novia?

Ella no se inmuto, guardo silencio por un momento abriendo los grandes ojos avellana era su oportunidad si aceptaba ser novia de Rufus igual y era la salida para su malestar del corazon,sin previo aviso comenzo a llover y una rafaga de viento helado corrio haciendo tiritar a las personas se levantaron y se adentraron en el restaurant por la parte del bar habia mucha gente levy se escuso y fue al baño,mientras Rufus pedia el traslado a una mesa de adentro a un camarero,mientras tanto. Juvia y Gray chocaban puños escondidos atras de unos arbustos ,

-Te toca Gajeel-Kun ya no podremos intervenir adentro

-Ve por ella cabeza de metal

-Gracias

El dragon se adentro en el restaurant habia tanta gente dentro que nadie noto su llegada se planto fuera del baño donde habia entrado la maga y cuando esta salio,el la tomo por el brazo

-Que haces aqui Gajeel ?

-Que haces tu? Estas demente

-Mira yo estoy enmedio de algo serio y si solo vienes a joder mejor vete

-Levy yo, bueno yo

-Tu que?

-Yo pasaba por aqui y te vi y vine a ver por que te disfrazaste de camaron gihi

Ella se solto del agarre y dejo ahi a gajeel parado como el idiota que era

-Estas jodido Gajeel

-Si salamander estoy jodido

Ambos salieron del lugar y Gajeel se fue a donde?, nadie lo supo pero estaba jodido y asi se sentia el miserable dragon no habia nada en fiore ni en el mundo que pudiera reanimarlo, camino toda la noche dando vueltas por la ciudad, el reloj marcaba las 3:00 am,llego al una reja dorada enorme Fairy Hills se leia en un letrero arriba de la reja,olisqueo el aire Levy estaba ahi, en esa ventana se aseguro que Erza no estuviera por ahi y escalo un arbol dio un salto y se colo por la ventana, levy estaba sentada en su escritorio una taza de cafe por un lado y su lampara de lectura encendida

-Que haces aqui?

-Queria verte

-Y para que? Para joderme la existencia no crees que ya ha sido suficiente

-Yo ,enana

-Levy me llamo Levy Mcgarden grabatelo de una puñetera vez

Ella habia llorado tenia los ojos rojos, un frasco de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza descansaba junto a la taza de cafe,ella se sienes se ato el cabello en una coleta y miro a gajeel a los ojos

-Dime de una puñetera vez que chingados quieres ya estoy harta de tu bipolaridad que me parte en dos no duermo, no como, no vivo por entender que carajos hago mal contigo, hoy yo...

-No sigas, no quiero saber

-Ahh claro que lo voy a decir hoy estuve a punto de cometer la estupidez mas grande,por culpa tuya

-Asi que no lo hiciste?

-Hacer que?

-hacerte novia de ese de sabertooth

El silencio fue incomodo helado pausado

-No Gajeel

El sonrio

-Te equivocas, si somos novios y si se puediera mañana mismo me casaba con el

Gajeel sintio que el mundo se rompia a pedazos,se sintio mareado y su corazon latia a mil por hora, se derrumbo agacho la mirada

-Y dime que es lo que querias decirme o verme a final de cuentas ?

-Ya no tiene caso levy

-Vez como solo jodes

-No te preocupes no lo hare mas

El se dirijio a paso lento hasta la ventana pero escucho,los sollozos de levy y giro sobre si mismo para verla como estaba recostada con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos,la abrazo por la espalda,le coleta y hundio el rostro en su cabello azul,ella se giro y se apoyo en su pecho el corazon de gajeel estaba triste latia lentamente, ella lo abrazo por la cintura.

-No llores levy

Ella ahogaba gritos en el pecho del dragon, el la abrazo mas fuerte y susurro al oido de levy

-Por favor no llores mas,todo estara bien

-No gajeel,yo ya no puedo mas yo no

-Shht mi pequeña no digas mas

El la abrazo mas fuerte y la beso en la coronilla

-Yo siempre estare ahi cuando me necesites

-Te necesito ahora,ayer,mañana,siempre, por eso me duele tanto por que te amo con todo mi ser,con mi alma eres mi corazon

-El la beso en los labios,sus pequeños y carnosos labios la abrazo y llevo hasta su cama

-Gajeel, yo esto no es correcto, yo...

-A la mierda con lo correcto,a la mierda con tu novio,mañana nos vamos y desaparecemos,nos casamos y que ese puñetero se consiga otra novia asi de facil

-Harias eso por mi?

-Eso y mas daria mi vida por ti

-Entonces?

-Entonces en este momento,cambiate de ropa y nos casamos mañana mismo

-Ella sonrio, en medio de la oscuridad su resplandeciente sonrisa aparecio,abrazo a Gajeel y lo beso por cada parte de su rostro mientras el ronroneaba

-Levy apresurate, si me pilla Titania te quedas viuda antes de casarte

-No es necesario no sera necesario huir, yo no

-No quieres?

-No, digamos que dejaremos asi esto mañana hablo con Rufus y arreglamos lo nuestro

-Si quieres lo mato y asi todo se arregla, no es tan dificil romper con alguien

-Nooo, no es para tanto, quien dijo de romper ?

-Levy Mcgarden, vas a salir con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, que vergonzoso

-Mooooo, claro que no me refiero a que no hay que terminar con nadie por que no estoy con nadie

-Osea,que yo no soy nadie?

-Ahhh, no compliques las cosas mira yo no soy novia de Rufus, asi que no tengo por que romper con el

-Pero entonces por que me dijiste ... grrr

-No gruñas, olvida lo que te dije ok

-Pero entonces, tu y el no son novios osea que ahora seras mi novia

-Tu novia, me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia

-No, si bueno yo tchhhk no me confundas ok

-Ok, entonces somos o no?

-Si, somos ya contenta

-si, Pero no contenta, super feliz

Ella se abalanzo a sus brazos, pero salio despavorido por la ventana cuando unos pasos velocez se escucharon por el pasillo, Erza entro enfundada en su armadura de adamantio, se encontro, con levy durmiendo y salio lentamente de la habitacion.

Lo que ocurrio con la proposicion de Rufus, fue que levy al ver a Gajeel,decidio que no podia estar a quien no amaba asi que, muy diplomaticamente hablo con Rufus quien no de muy buena gana acepto su derrota, murmurando que nuevamente habia sido vencido por un mago de fairy tail.

[Fin POV LEVY]

Ella estaba rescostada,mirando un punto fijo en el techo caoba de su casa realmente no tenia casi nada que hacer,se levanto del sillon y se fue a su habitacion a dormir un rato el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, daba vueltas en la cama y nada

-Puaj, que aburrido trabajare un rato

Bajo nuevamente paso a la cocina por unas galletas de arroz y se devolvio a la sala saco un libro que estaba traduciendo y que realmente no le interezaba mucho y la paga menos ya que no era mucha asi que se estaba tomando su tiempo, tenia 2 dias trabajando en el y ya llevaba mas de la mitad

-Y segun esto estaba dificil, jumm ya ni por eso aumentaron la paga,gruño

Dos horas despues el libro estaba terminado y gajeel no regresaba ni lily, saco una libreta de pasta gruesa se leía en ella "Posdata te Amo" (Nda 1) y comenzo a escribir, 2 horas mas y nada ahora si ya se habia preocupado, subio se puso unos jeans y justo cuando se estaba calzando las botas,la puerta se abrio y un enorme oso panda entro con un gran moño rojo,levy dio un grito y cayo sobre su frondoso trasero,

-Estas bien?

-G...gajeel

-Esperabas a alguien mas ?

-Idiota, y ese oso que?

-Tchk, como que que ?

-Es para mi?

Gajeel,estaba sonrojado

-Hummm, pues solo por ti andaria cargando este putarraco oso por todos lados no

-Awwww, que kawaii eressss

-Tchk, no soy kawaii

-Si,si lo eres y por eso te amo

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos y el la recibio sin chistar

-Hoy saldremos a cenar hice reservacion donde te gusta

Se levanto de la cama completamente desnudo su musculoso cuerpo se dirigio hacia el baño abrio el grifo y comenzo a llenar la bañera

-Kyaaaa, enserio oye,oye y por que de repente tantos detalles y salida a cenar, hiciste algo verdad?,seguramente saliste con alguien mas ? Me estas engañando verdad? Gajeel eres un maldito cabron si andas con alguien te mato y la mato y los encierro en runas y y y...

El grito desde el baño

-Deja de decir estupideces y bañate

-Mira cabr...

El baño estaba lleno de velas,la bañera tenia burbujas hasta incienso habia,levy se quedo parada en la puerta del baño, su blanca piel desnuda se tenso

-Quien eres tu no eres mi Gajeel que le hiciste,manifiestate

-Tchk, camaron uno no puede ser detallista por que empiezas a alucinar

Ella se metio en la bañera con el

-Huy,no sin duda eres mi gajeel

-Gihi, tonta

Gajeel vestia unos pantalones negros una camisa remangada en el mismo color y unos zapatos negros esperaba en la sala coniendo el resto de las galletas que levy dejo en la sala, una hora despues y un programa de tv insipido levy aparecio y gajeel,se atraganto, aparecio por la puerta de la sala con un vestido de encaje blanco ajustadisimo a su perfecto cuerpo la manga larga hasta medio brazo debajo del codo, escote unicamente en la espalda hasta la mitad y un listoncito que adornaba con un moño pequeñito el cabello suelto alisado hasta por debajo del hombro maquillaje ligero pero los labios rojos y los ojos delineados el flequillo salvaje ahora perfectamente acomodado de lado, el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo las piernitas torneadisimas con unas zapatillas de pico y tacon de 15 cm extremadamente corto, extremadamente ajustado extremadamente sexy


	5. SI O SI?

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 5 Si o Si?

-Gajeel,etto Gajeeel!

-No grites, te escucho perfecto desde aqui

-T..te gusta?

-No..

-Dale me cambio entonces

-No me gusta me encanta

- kyaaaaa, que bueno me costo nuchisimo decidir,nos vamos?

-Vamonos

Al salir le dio una palmada en el trasero, ella se sonrojo caminaban de la mano placidamente eran las 6 de la tarde tenian tiempo todavia la reservacion era a las 9, todos los hombres y mujeres que pasaban a su lado miraban a la hermosisima mujer que iba a colgada de su brazo,el se veia tambien muy bien se metieron a una libreria nueva, 3 chicas que estaban en el lugar lo reconocieron por los inigualables piercings, se juntaron las mismas chicas junto a donde levy estaba, eligiendo algunos titulos y escuchaba perfectamente la conversacion, Gajeel como siempre se se quedaba parado por ahi disque curioseando los libros que aunque no entendia ni de generos ni de nada no se iba a quedar parado como idiota en algun rincon.

-mira Pia es el es el dragon slayer de fairy tail.

-Hay sii Lori, se ve guapisimo ya vieron sus piercings,sin dudarlo es el mago mas sexy de todo fiore

-Kyaa,leí en la "Hechicero Semanal" que esta en una relacion con la maguita esa insipida de cabello azul Leti Magalen o algo asi

-No lo creo Kima, esta como muy no se simplona,nisiquera tiene pechos

Las chicas reian a carcajadas mientras a levy le palpitaba la vena de la frente,pero respiro y se tranquilizo,siguio viendo los tomos ya habia elegido uno pero estaba buscando la continuacion,las chiquillas que estaban ahi seguian hablando de lo guapisimo y fuerte que era gajeel ademas de sexy y otras cosas,que harian sonrojar hasta a Evergreen, Levy sabia perfectamente que Gajeel tambien podia escuchar a las mocosas, asi que no hizo nada, a final de cuentas al rey del Tsunderismo encarnado, le gustaba lucirse pero

-Kimaaa, viene hacia aca

-Tranquilas actuen normal, seguro ya nos vio y elegira a un todas y tendremos una noche apasionada y..

-Loriii ,dijeron las otras dos al unisono

Gajeel se paro frente a las 3 chicas con su sonrisa socarrona y ladina

-Amor vienes?

-ayeee sirrr, gritaron las 3 chicas

- Permiso, porfavor

Levy se colo entre el espacio que quedaba entre las 3 chicas rubias que con esos tacones le llegaban al hombro ,las 3 chicas se quedaron heladas cuando levy les paso por enfrente para reunirse al lado de Gajeel,el nisiquiera las miro y rodeo a levy por la cintura con un brazo, pero ella si volteo y les dijo con una sonrisa igual de ladina

-Mcgarden me llamo Levy Mcgarden movio su mano y aparecio la palabra "LOSER" grande rodeada de focos y en luces fluorecentes

Se fueron hacia la caja,gajeel pago los libros y salieron del lugar dejando a las 3 chicas boquiabiertas

-No esta,tan insipida

-Ni tan simplona

-Y es Levy Mcgarden.

El no paraba de reir, por lo que habia echo la maga dentro de la libreria

-De verdad,me cago de risa el camaron imitandome

-Hay que tiene a final de cuentas,estaban hablando sobre mi asi que bueno yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y punto deja de reirte

-Mierda , Mcgarden las hiciste mierda

-Yaaa, olvidalo

-jamas

Llegaron puntuales al restaurant la hosstes los llevo a su mesa en la parte,era el mejor lugar,por el vitral se podia ver todo el rio de magnolia la luna iluminaba la superficie, era el lugar favorito de ella y el lo sabia por eso esa noche especial la habia llevado ahi, terminaron de cenar y el estaba un poco nervioso

-Andas muy raro te sientes bien?

-Tch, te digo nunca estas a gusto con nada camaron

-Hummm, pues no es normal me compraste un oso y gigante, y luego esto no, se lo que hayas echo pero espero que, tengas un excusa suficientemente buena por que si no yo se lo que te hago Redfox

-Te quieres casar conmigo? Estiro la mano ofreciendole una cajita negra abierta en 2 con una sortija plateada con un enorme rubi tan rojo como el carmin de sus ojos

-por que si me estas engañando yo te la corto...que dijiste?

-Sabes que me encojona repetir las cosas

-Repitelo

-Tchh, que si te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella se quedo con los ojos avellana tan abiertos que parecia,que habia visto al mismisimo zeref en persona, el silencio recorrio la distancia que los separaba, el se quedo estatico en su lugar no era la reaccion que esperaba, una levy perpleja y callada,el suspiro y bajo el rostro miles de cosas tragicas pasaban por su mente lo peor seria el rechazo su corazon se estrujo,hasta que volvio a la realidad por un escandalo

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa

ella se abalanzo sobre el tirando todo lo que habia en la mesa la maga pequeñita y mas tranquila de fairy tail, se habia brincado de una silla caminado sobre una mesa en un restaurant de buena categoria enfrente de comensales meseros y un publico en general que reian, aplaudian,criticaban etc., ella se lanzo a sus musculosos brazos pero la silla no calzaba bien asi que al recibir el impacto del peso de la maga ambos cayeron al suelo ella no paraba de besar su rostro efusivamente

-si, si si si si pero claro que si acepto, crei que nunca me lo pedirias

-Tchh, ya oye nos miran,ya.. bueno a la mierda

Y la beso profundamente ahi tirados en el restaurant mas popular de magnolia,claro todo destrozo se incluiria en el total de la cuenta

El precioso vestido de levy estaba tirado sobre la alfrombra de su habitacion,unos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana,el reloj marcaba las 8:30 lo que significaba que estaba retrasada habia quedado con las chicas de desayunar e ir de compras, movio la pesada pierna que la tenia apresada,no queria despertarlo, se metio a bañar salio sigilosamente, se puso unos Shorts de mezclilla unas sandalias cafe con cintillas hasta el tobillo y una blusa azul mezclilla con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo,con botones al frente y holgada, con una cintilla trenzada de color cafe hasta la cadera cubriendo los diminutos shorts, dejo una nota sobre el tocador y salio de la casa de roble.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh el estruendoso grito se escuchaba por todos lados

En un cafe en el centro de magnolia se podia ver un grupo de chicas, las cuales eran muy populares por su trabajo de magas en Fairy Tail y por su belleza, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia,Cana Alberona,Wendy Marvel, Juvia Lockser, y levy Mcgarden todas con su respectivo pastel de fresa invitado por la peliroja

Levy enseñaba orgullosa el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su delgado dedo

-juvia esta muy orgullosa de Gajeel-kun

-Levy, crei que nunca se casarian hasta estaba pensando obligarlo con la armadura de adamantio

-Ese bastardo,por fin hizo algo bueno

-Gajeel-san es muy valiente

-Mooooo, levy chan hay que comenzar los preparativos ya eligieron fecha?

-Etto, no aun no apenas ayer me lo propuso y la verdad es que no hablamos mucho sobre el tema anoche

-Jajajaja, ustedes primero disfrutan la luna de miel y luego la boda par de cabrones

-canaaa

-Es la verdad, pero si que hay que apartar fechas para todo, no te preocupes levy yo te salvare, Hanzooo! y se reequipo como casamentera, una libreta rosa con lapiz, un vestido rosa pastel y un sueter ligero blanco, y anteojos. Esa era la armadura de la diosa de las casamenteras

-Dale Erza, aun es pronto primero que ...

-Yo me encargare de todo he dicho, y azoto un puño sobre la mesa

Aye sirrr, gritaron todas

La mañana siguio normal, fueron de compras ella habia descubierto ,que el encaje era muy del gusto de el dragon asi que compro un par de ajustados vestidos del mismo material,zapatillas ropa interior compraron de todo muy pocas veces les daban libertad de hacer lo que ellas quisieran,para un mago no habia descanso, a las 3 de la tarde se separaron y cada quien volvio a sus respectivas casas.

Ella giro el pomo y entro todo estaba en silencio seguramente Gajeel seguia dormido,subio a su habitacion y la cama estaba revuelta y vacia, encontro una nota en el tocador : sali a entrenar

Guardo las compras en su armario,tendio la cama y preparo la comida. El chisporroteante de el sarten saltaba por todos lados, leia una receta mientras cuidadosamente colocaba los ingredientes uno por uno al final un triunfo mas para la pequeña maga, Gajeel entro por la puerta de la cocina atraido por el olor del pollo parmesano a partir de esa noche un platillo nuevo adicionado a sus favoritos.

-Camaron , tengo mucha hambre

-Primero bañate

-Pero...

-Bañate dije

-Tchk,ahora resulta que una enana me niega mi comida, se la niega al gran gajeel-sama

Se fue refunfuñando hasta su habitacion,se escucharon maldiciones, la regadera, mas maldiciones y unos pasos secos bajando a zancadas las escaleras, aparecio ahi con una camiseta blanca con la cara de lily estampada por el frente Y un pants color guinda hasta por debajo de la rodilla, unos calcetines blancos para andar por la casa su atuendo dominguero estaba completo

-Ya contenta!, ya dame de comer mujer

-jajajaja,ya sientate histerico

Levy le sirvio un platon lleno de pollo con spaguetti , despues directo al sillon a ver una pelicula

-Hoy toca esta dice lu-chan que esta buena

-Cual?

-El conjuro, es de terror

-Puaj, ojala este buena

Al cabo de un rato los dos abrazados, gritaban tras las apariciones de fantasmas y gritos al terminar la peli, eran las 8:00 pm

-Oye levy

-que ocurre?

-Mañana en el examen ten cuidado,acuerdate la ultima vez

-Etto, ni lo digas y si tendre cuidado

Le sonrio ampliamente se abrazaron y subieron a su habitacion,durmieron abrazados


	6. DRAGONES

Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 6 Dragon Maldito

A las 7 de la mañana ya todos estaban reunidos en el gremio, se habia decidido que el examen se haria en el que fuera el estadio de los Grandes juegos magicos,el examen se dividiria en 3 etapas

1.- una demostacion de magia individual frente a los jueces

2.-Una demostracion de magia en equipo frente a los jueces

3.- Pelear contra uno de los jueces y derrotarlo

Si, señores Así de facíl así de sencillo.

Los jueces se acomodaron en una mesita en el estadio eran Mirajane Straus,Laxus Dreyar y Erza scarlet,la cosa iba muy bien hasta ese momento Levy,Lucy,Ever,Elfman,Gajeel,Natsu,Gray,Wendy y Juvia habian pasado la primera ronda con facilidad el gremio entero estaba ahí animando a sus nakamas desde las gradas,todos estaban ahí hasta sabertooth estaba ahí Minerva,Sting,Rogue,Ogra,Yukino y Rufus, asi es Rufus Lohr.

La segunda ronda fue Lucy y Levy vs Elfman y Evergreen

Las cosas estaban poniendose dificíl Lucy podía mantener 4 puertas abiertas pero, el Beast soul acompañado por la magia de Ever daba mucha lata, Levy había sido arrojada hacia una pared gracias a el estruendoso choque del puño de Elfman y Taurus, se levanto y camino hacía su contrincante Ever,quien se elevo por los cielos,levy trazo unas runas en su pecho y aparecieon un par de alas de runas volo tras ever todos la miraban y gritaban efusivos en el cielo solo se veia a las hadas danzando entre colores y estruendosos choques de magia,la nube gris cubrio el estadio y no se le veia ni escuchaba a ninguna de las dos, Mirajane se elevo en su satan soul, Juvia trato de esparcir las nubes con su magia pero no lo lograba, paso un momento y Makarov detuvo el encuentro.

Un Rugido retumbo la paredes del estadio los dragon slayers se levantaron olisqueando el aire un Dragon gritaron todos !

Mirajane bajaba con Evergreen en brazos

-Lo siento Levy sigue ahí, apenas yo pude volver

miro a Gajeel

Ella regreso al lado de Erza quien se elevo gracias a la armadura de la diosa del cielo, las dos cayeron y fueron atrapadas en el aire por lily y Happy

-Que diablos ocurre donde carajos esta levy, gruño gajeel

-Yo voy a buscarla , dijo lily

Los dragon Slayer escucharon otro gran gruñido un dragon negro salio de la nube era Acnologia, por orden del maestro y de Mavis todos debian unir fuerzas para atacarlo, el cayo del cielo agitando sus alas negras, los Ds se unieron para atacarlo sting,rogue,laxus,gajeel,wendy y natsu todos lanzaban ataques sabían que no servirian de nada, ya una vez zirconis, les dijo que solo un dragon podria derrotarlo ningun dragon slayer podria contra ese dragon, todos los magos lo atacaron pero se detuvieron ya que se escucho el grito de lucy, Levy estaba aferrada a la espalda de acnologia

-Esa idiota,gruño Gajeel volviendo su cuerpo en acero solido,corrio para salvarla

Levy grito el nombre de Freed ya alguna vez lo habian hablado que si esto ocurroa nuevamente sabrian que hacer para proteger a sus nakamas, Freed salio corriendo trazando Runas en el aire las runas se esparcieron por el estadio,por fiore ya hace tiempo las habian instalado esperando el momento de ser activadas, todos quedaron inmoviles cuando acnologia agito su cuerpo y levy salio volando por los aires, nadie pudo atraparla y tampoco pudieron ver donde cayo,el polvo se arremolinaba por todos lados, nadie podia moverse debido a las runas solo freed corria se adentro a la nube de polvo,2 golpes fuertes se escucharon acnologia gruño furioso, se elevo y tras el 2 dragones mas uno azul y uno verde salieron de la nube de polvo nadie supo cuando o de donde salieron,solo que estaban atacando a acnologia en el aire todos incredulos,gajeel preocupado por levy para este momento los gruñidos aumentaban acnologia estaba realmente furioso agitaba sus alas lanzando poderosos ataques a los dos dragones que lo atacaban la pelea ya era de ellos , Rufus desactivo las runas que estaban sobre ellos,pero mavis no permitio que nadie atacara a los dragones

-Pero, tenemos que destruirlos Erza lanzo su ataque de mil espadas

-Noo, grito Makarov Erza no,los ataques

Habia panico y gritos por todos lados, pero Makarov y Mavis miraban fijamente a los dragones entre preocupados y afligidos los dos dragones de colores cada uno al costado arrancando la piel de acnologia,el gruñendo pero el era mas grande que los otros dos agito sus alas y con su gran cola los aparto dandoles de lleno en los costados.

-Fairy tail,envien su magia a los dragones grito mavis

Que? Todos estaban confusos el dragon verde agito sus alas y se arrojo sobre acnologia por el lomo mordiendolo en el cuello trataba de arrancarle la cabeza el dragon azul frente a acnologia preparaba un gruñido que debia acabar con el, lo lanzo pero no era suficientemente poderozo cambio la estrategia se abalanzo sobre el dragon negro en lo que podria lanzar otro ataque de magia

-Fairy Tail ahora,todos levantaron la mano con el signo de fairy tail la magia comenzo a fluir

-Sabertooth, hagan lo mismo grito Minerva Orland

Y asi chorros de magia alcanzaron unicamente a los dragones de colores que al momento se volvieron mas grandes tan grandes como acnologia ahora si seria una pelea con un final definitivo los 3 dragones gruñeron al mismo tiempo se escuchaba a la poblacion gritar de horror, los magos estaban atonitos, como los maestros les prohibieron atacar y solo ser espectadores y mas habiendo 6 Ds presentes, la batalla seguia en los cielos gruñidos rugidos,el dragon verde se aferro con las garras al lomo de acnologia el azul por debajo hizo lo mismo y lo elevaron a la velocidad de la luz se ocultaron entre las nubes.

-Asi no idiotas,grito Makarov dirigiendose a los dragones

Un estruendo se escucho el gruñido de acnologia junto a el,se fue apagando el dragon caia en picada y cayo en el estadio muerto nadie podia creerlo acnologia estaba casi muerto frente a ellos los otros 2 dragones tambien caian heridos perforados por los costados azotaron contra el suelo el verde se puso de pie el azul intentaba hacer lo mismo un rayo, un rayo cayo sobre ellos Makarov no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo los 3 dragones sucumbieron finalmente al estruendoso ataque acnologia murio junto a los otros 2 dragones

-Nooo,Mavis grito

Makarov y Mavis corrieron hacia los dragones los demas magos hicieron lo mismo la nube de polvo era densa wendy soplo con su rugido de dragon del cielo y todo se despejo,el dragon negro muerto y junto a el Levy y Freed.

años despues

En la casa de roble, en el sillon de la sala una chica de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura estaba recostada leyendo un libro,sus ojos negros rasgados seguian las lineas,

-Esto esta jodidamente genial

Gajeel aparecio en la sala, donde la pequeña mujer estaba recostada

-Te dije que no tocaras los libros

-Dale,que caracter de mierda tienes hoy

-Tchh, vamonos enana se hace tarde

La pequeña mujer,se levanto del sillon, su larga melena caia salvaje por su espalda un flequillo cubria uno de sus ojos negros, un par de cuernos negros enredados como los de aries adornaban su cabeza por los costados, era de estatura baja vestia unos mayones negros con botines de tacon de aguja y pico una blusa gris ajustada con un escote que resaltaba su diminutos pechos sobre ella una chaquetilla de cuero negra entallada, tenia un piercing en la respingada nariz,salieron de la residencia Redfox, en direccion al gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Y por que tengo que ir yo,dijo la mujer

-Carajo y Por que siempre tienes que repelar todo lo que digo?

-Tchh, bueno por que se me da la gana por eso

Gajeel, con el mismo caracter de mierda de siempre discutia con la mujer que iba a su lado

-Por que no le dijiste al marica de salamander que te acompañara a mi me da muchisima pereza ir al gremio en mi dia libre mi unico dia libre

-Ya te dije que ese cabron no me pudo acompañar

-Pfffff

Ella se colgo de su brazo

-En el camino quiero un helado

-Y por que coño quieres un helado?

-Por que se me da la gana de un helado

El suspiró y despeino la cabellera de la mujer

-Odio que hagas eso, me tratas como a ella

-Tchh, no te pareces en nada a ella ya quisieras gihii

-quiero un helado ya

La mujer bufo e inflo las mejillas,gajeel carcajeo y le compro el jodido helado,pasaron por una libreria, por mavis en que momento decido pasar por ahi,ella entro corriendo y el detras de ella maldiciendo por lo bajo, la mujer miraba los titulos y cogio 5 libros el saco su billetera y pago todo la saco a tirones de ahi, el recordo cuando paseaba por ahi con levy y claro que era diferente levy Mcgarden era mas docil, tranquila,recatada y educada, y esta pues era una fiera indomable pero la amaba de la misma manera que amo y seguia amando a Levy, siguieron su camino hacia el gremio, ella gruñia a la gente era una maldita sociopata nadie le agradaba, salvo un puñetero mago del gremio y eso a el lo ponia de muy mal humor, tan celoso y posesivo como siempre, ese cabron siempre aprovechaba los momentos de descuido para acercarse a ella y eso le encojonaba de una manera impresionante,por fin llegaron al gremio y todos los miembros los miraban en silencio Les tenian mucho miedo mas a aquella mujer bipolar que en cualquier cambio de humor los golpeaba dejandolos muy malheridos,una melodiosa voz los recibio como siempre

-Ohh ya llegaron les sirvo algo?

-Lo de siempre

Dijeron al unisono 2 tarros helados con cerveza aparecieron frente a ellos mirajane straus la mujer demonio mas amable y temida siempre tenia una gran sonrisa para todos hasta para ese par de Tsunderes

Ella, maldijo por lo bajo cuando un par de chicas ,se acercaron a cierto mago que estaba en una de las mesas del fondo, gajeel escucho la maldicion y tambien lo hizo no podia verla asi,el alguna vez se habia sentido igual, y ahora tambien ella, no eran celos los que el sentia,era algo mas que le revolvia el estomago y le estrujaba el cerebro, se froto el puente de la nariz desesperadamente, ya no lo soportaba mas

-Por que no le dices de una maldita vez

-que?

-Pues eso que ... sientes

-Que?

-Tch, sabes que no soy bueno con esto de los sentimientos,pero si de verdad ese bastardo te gusta ve por el

-Gajeel Redfox, mis oidos estan escuchando bien ?

-Tchh, no me hables asi respetame mocosa

-Jajajaja, no lo puedo creer tu hablando de sentimientos,ni con ella lo ha...

-Ya callate, idiota

Gajeel corrio, levanto el cuerpo inerte de levy estaba muerta o por lo menos ya no respiraba,gajeel gritaba aterrado y dolido,gruñia y enseñaba los colmillos a los que osaban acercarse el lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de levy herido por todos lados, no habia lugar donde no hubiera sangre.


	7. EL DRAGON DE ACERO QUE SE ROMPIO

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 7 El Dragon De Acero que Se rompió en 1000 pedazos, por un Hada

-Gajeel,deja que wendy revise a levy

-Freed,esta con vida probablemente ella tambien,los minutos son valiosos

El descanso el cuerpo sobre su regazo,y permitio que unicamente wendy se acercara, ella uso su magia y se detuvo

-Yo, no yo lo siento Gajeel-san

El le gruño y ella se alejo, la lluvia cayo sobre ellos, Juvia Lockser estaba llorando todos lloraban Lucy gritaba ahogando el llanto en el pecho de Natsu,mientras Laxus no podia creer lo que habia echo estaba en shock golpeo el suelo y las lagrimas brotaban,mientras Mirajane lo consolaba,Mavis se acerco a gajeel

-Gajeel, hay una forma pero es magia prohibida y muy antigua, es magia prohibida

-Maestra, revivala,porfavor se lo suplico

Mavis, miro al feroz dragon de hierro uno de los magos mas poderosos de Fiore y se atreveria a decir del mundo,el Dragon Slayer le suplicaba por piedad por la resurreccion de su amada,

-Gajeel, debes de entender que puede que no funcione conmigo no fue posible, yo solo puedo conjurar como espiritu pero los que haran que la magia brote sera el gremio

Todo el gremio, asentia con la cabeza las palabras de la primera maestra

-Pidame lo que sea y lo entregare solo traigala de vuelta,murmuraba el

-Fairy tail, se que estan agotados pero debemos ayudar a nuestra Nakama, quien se sacrifico por nosotros,les pido unan sus manos y me ayuden con esta magia

-Maestro Makarov Sabertooth puede ayudar dijo Minerva?

Quien no podia ver a Mavis pero sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, Makarov dudoy miro a Mavis quien asintio a final de cuentas eran ya gremios hermanos

-si Minerva,les agradeceremos nos brinden ayuda

Ambos gremios unidos tomados de las manos concentraban su magia sobre el cuerpo de Levy, gajeel hacia lo mismo,ahi acunando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, mientras Mavis Vermilion rezaba, oraciones inentendibles.

Gajeel se encontraba sentado en el sofa negro de su casa, entre sus manos tenia una libreta de pasta dura, la abrio y leyo para Gajeel de Levy, escrito con una perfecta escritura en color dorado , cada hoja tenia escrita una frase,un verso o un poema escrito por ella para el,al final de cada pagina siempre un posdata te amo, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos carmesí, beso la tapa de la libreta a un lado del sofa,en una mesa lateral recien añadida a la decoracion,descansaba una foto en un marco de acero pulido,en la imagen levy y gajeel junto a lily, sonreian con la yema de su grueso dedo acaricio el rostro de la mujer en la imagen, subio a su alcoba, dio un gran suspiro al entrar a la solitaria habitacion, la cama,el tocador,el espejo,la alfombra, todo estaba igual que siempre salvo que los perfumes y enceres del tocador tenian una ligera capa de polvo por no haberse tocado en algun tiempo, el armario en perfecto orden la bañera solitaria y vacia gajeel se recosto en la cama y comenzo a leer nuevamente, lily toco a su puerta,

-Gajeel es hora

-De acuerdo

- se levanto y tomo su gruesa gabardina negra la banda negra en su frente hacia juego, las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos hacian notar que no habia dormido bien durante algun tiempo, aliso el edredon dorado y salio junto a lily de la casa de roble,el gran ramo de rosas que cargaba en las manos soltaban petalos a su andar.

La conocian como la cabeza de cuernos,la chica era temperamental un monton de celulas bipolares se adueñaban de su ser, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, su cabello negro,largo y rebelde el fleco le cubria el ojo derecho tenia una cara pequeña de duendecillo,los pechos pequeños,la cintura muy estrecha y las piernas torneadas musculosas pero muy cortas era muy bajita la mas bajita de todos en Fairy Tail y siempre vestia de negro, nadie nunca se atrevia a contradecirla, ni tampoco le buscaban bronca era de verdad un torbellino de maldad pura, solo tenia un talon de aquiles un rubio con cara de princeso, si princeso por que tenia los rasgos ran finos que parecia una chica ademas era muy cuidadoso en su aspecto fisico,al contrario de ella el era amable con todos, le gustaba escribir de echo hasta escribia canciones para ella, por que aparte de todo ella cantaba y muy bien, ella tambien escribia en su mayoria libros en lenguas muertas que habia aprendido en su niñez, el era altisimo a comparacion de ella tenia los ojos verde jade una cinta azul atajaba su cabello dorado, sus musculos se marcaban sobre su camisa sin mangas, ella solia fastidiarlo constantemente, y a el parecia no molestarle,el tambien le hacia bromitas y muy pesadas, pero todo cambio cuando ese par de magas de cabello rubio y piel albina comenzaron a rondarlo y no con la intencion de ser solo sus amigas si no para ser algo mas, eso le revolvia el estomago, la hacian sentirse rara "celos" le habia dicho su intima amiga de cabello azul corto con picos perfectamente acomodados bajo un gorro tambien azul,su amiga era mas alta con unos pechos enormes era medio rara muy obsesiva con un chico de melena negra bastante musculoso con los ojos tan rojos como la sangre,a diferencia de ellas dos el era reservado se mantenia alejado de cualquier problema,para colmo la pelinegra siempre tenia que defender a ese imbecil como ella solia llamarlo, ese chico era su hermano menor.

Gajeel y lily llegaron a su destino el hospital de magnolia, hacia 3 meses que practicamente vivian ahi solo se marchaban para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Levy Mcgarden se leia en el tablero pegado en la cama donde la mujer se hayaba recostada en un sueño profundo

El pequeño cuerpo de Levy respiraba y el corazon le latia pero no reaccionaba desde aquel dia en cuanto su corazon comenzo a latir, fue atendida de inmediato por wendy y porliusika, que fue llevada por Jet, a una velocidad nunca antes vista,inmediatamente despues de que ellas la trataron fue internada de urgencia en el hospital general de Magnolia, habia caido en un sueño profundo estaba en coma, tenia agujas por todos lados suero, medicamento, ya habian pasado 3 meses y ella no despertaba, los medicos no le dieron muchas esperanzas a Gajeel, pero este los amenazaba con arrancarles la cabeza si alguno se atrevia a decir algo asi sobre ella, el sabia que ella no moriria no era tan debil el todos los dias estaba ahi, junto a lily hacian guardias, cuando ellos se iban a descansar los cubrian Lucy y Natsu o juvia o gray o Erza o el que fuera pero ella nunca estaba sola ni un momento del dia, todos hablaban con ella,la habitacion estaba siempre llena de flores, y una pila de libros que gajeel ya le habia leido, otros tantos que lucy le habia llevado, pero habia un libro que el se rehusaba a leer, solo se sentaba a hojearlo de vez en vez el libro no estaba terminado aun, era el que ella le estaba escribiendo a el posdata te amo, era el titulo, el invierno era muy crudo el frio se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas y por debajo de la puerta, no habia nadie o casi nadie solo el par de enfermeras regordetas que estaban de guardia,y que seguramente ya se habian unido al festejo de la navidad que habia en la cafeteria, tocaron a la puerta era Juvia junto a Lucy

-Hola Gajeel, te trajimos tu cena de navidad

-Y Juvia trajo los presentes, agitando muchas bolsas

- gracias murmuro

-No hay nada que agradecer,todo sea para que Levy-chan despierte pronto

Lucy estaba conciente de que el estado de Levy era sumamente delicado, pero al igual que gajeel no perdia la esperanza,ae acerco a su amiga y le dio un beso en la frente siempre lo hacia cuando la visitaba,juvia tambien la abrazaba y besaba en la frente, ambas magas se despidieron de Gajeel con un abrazo navideño y fraternal,

-Gajeel-kun, abre los regalos porfavor son de parte de el gremio para Levy y para ti

El asintio con la cabeza,las magas salieron de la habitacion, paso un buen rato la cena reposaba en la mesa a un costado de la puerta, el reloj de pared marcaba las 10:30 de la noche, el se levanto y cogio las bolsas de regalos y las separo las suyas no le importaban en lo absoluto,comenzo a abrirlas lo primero que salio fue una frazada de punto tejida a mano por los strauss,luego un gran cojin esponjoso con forma de pastel de fresa Erza scarlet se leia en la tarjeta, un mini Gajeel de felpa hecho a mano por juvia,otro cojin mas felpudo todavia en forma de lily cortesia de Lucy aries y virgo, otro cojin mal echo por happy y natsu en forma de pescado con llamas a los costados,Cana le envio una carta, laki una fotografia enmarcada en madera con todos los miembros del gremio la imagen la incluia era de la navidad pasada,azuka le envio un dibujo, Nab lazaro un atrapasueños, otro cojin ,una bufanda de gray, una flor de piedra por ever y asi hasta que termino, con todos y los acomodo perfectamente en las mesas laterales de la cama, alguien toco nuevamente y se abrio la puerta,Mirajane strauss con su calida sonrisa entro a la habitacion y detras de ella Laxus Dreyar,Gajeel no toleraba nisiquiera su nombre el habia matado a Levy y eso nunca lo olvidaria, Freed tambien entro tras ellos aun tenia yeso en la pierna asi que se apoyaba en muletas,

-Largate de aqui,Dreyar

-Ara, tranquilos chicos Levy esta aqui y no queremos perturbarla

La Strauss abrazo tiernamente a levy, en todo el tiempo que habia pasado Laxus se disculpo con Gajeel una sola vez y casi no sobrevive se dejo golpear por el dragon de hierro sin defenderse siquiera, esta vez, venia a hablar con Levy, mirajane y Freed lo convencieron para que la visitara y de paso le llevara un presente de navidad

-Gajeel, yo quisiera hablar con Levy

Dreyar,agacho la mirada

-Jamas, tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui y menos hablar con ella

-Gajeel, tu mejor que nadie sabes que levy es un ser noble y que le gustaria escuchar lo que laxus tiene que decirle

Intervino Freed

-Tch,

Eso le calo en los huesos, sabia que levy y su capacidad de perdonar eran inmunes hasta para el,quien ya hacia mucho tiempo atras la habia masacrado, le vino el recuerdo ese horrible recuerdo, asi que no tuvo mas opcion que acceder a dejar al Dreyar con Levy unos monentos, todos salieron de la habitacion, laxus se sento en la silla donde antes estaba gajeel

-5 minutos nada mas y el tiempo corre,

Gruño gajeel, mientras era empujado por mira para cerrar la puerta

-No se como te puede gustar,el idiota de mi hermano

-Ahh, es tan guapo y tan inteligente

-pero es tan pendejo

-Oye no le digas asi, a poco te gustaria uno como ese y señalo a gajeel

-Por lo menos tiene cojones, pero no estamos hablando de el si no de mi hermano

La pelinegra siempre cuestionaba los gustos de su amiga,y peor si de su hermano se trataba, y es que no era que no le gustara la idea de que ella y su hermano se emparejaran, de aborrecia ua que en dado caso que lo suyo no funcionara perderia a su unica amiga y su hermano al que tanto protegia saldria herido y eso no lo perdonaria nunca, ella gruño otra vez olisqueo el aire y las dos rubias que pasaban atras de ella apresuraron el paso lloriqueando

-Hey, ya viste parece que alguien rechazo nuevamente a las mellizas

-pff, ni a quien le importe

-A mi no me engañas

La mirada rasgada y picara de la peliazul hacian ponerse roja como tomate a la cabeza de cuernos

-Yo digo que ya es tiempo que le digas lo que sientes anda animate,viene para aca

La peliazul se levanto,y se fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Gray, la pelinegra se froto el puente de la nariz, exasperada, sintio que alguien le daba un golpecito en el cuerno izquierdo,ella reposo el menton en la mano derecha y apoyo el codo sobre la mesa

-Que quieres?

-Oye me ayudas con este parrafo?

-Don princeso no puede?

-Ya cuernos chuecos, ayudame tu sabes de runas yo no

-pff, pues deberias aprender ni que fuera tan dificil

-Pues si lo es y tu, bueno tu... eres asombrosa con ellas

Ella azoto la cara en la mesa, y el se puso rojo como tomate agachando la mirada,ella tomo compostura otra vez y de la manera mas Tsundere respondio

-Lo se es por eso que cada vez que te atoras vienes corriendo conmigo, pero mientras te la pasas de juerga con las rubias putarracas esas, mejor deberias aprender runa, idiota

-Huy, mejor le digo a tu hermano estas insoportable, cuernos chuecos

-largo,gruño

señalando a su hermano

Por que eres tan estupida por queeee,penso la pelinegra todo se fue a la mierda otra vez

Laxus salio de la habitacion,mira y freed se despidieton de levy y de gajeel,el cual entro a la habitacion y verifico que ella no tuviera ni un rasguño,pero se topo con una cajita en la mesa la abrio y una melodia conenzo a tocar un hada danzaba sobre un pequeño espejo con hojas pintadas, la figurita era levy con alitas brillantes,el reloj marcaba las 12:10,hundio su cara en el cuello de levy y le susurro al oido feliz navidad enana.

NDA.- "POSDATA TE AMO" SERA EL SIGUIENTE FIC QUE ESCRIBIRE


	8. REGALOS DE NAVIDAD

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 8 Regalos de Navidad

recosto su cabeza en un costado de la almohada y paso su brazo por la cintura de levy abrazandola suavemente, paso un rato mas el reloj con su tic tac seguia marcando los minutos las horas,la melodia ceso y volvio a darle cuerda a la cajita observandola detenidamente,sintio un movimiento y levanto el rostro levy tenia los ojos abiertos y su mano tanteaba las sabanas,el se levanto pensando que solo era un sueño,pero no fue asi levy lo miro y unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro de duendecillo.

-L...levy

Ella tenia una mirada aterrada,estaba confundida no sabia donde estaba no sabia que ocurria el tomo su mano que osaba con quererse quitar el oxigeno de la nariz,y corria el riesgo de quitarae la ibtravenosa,el tomo su mano suavemente y con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a ella nuevamente hundio el rostro en su cuello y susurraba que se tranquilizara que el estaba ahi y que todo estaba bien, su corazon alterado se acompasaba a la respiracion tranquila del mago, hasta que el ritmo se tranquilizo y el nuevamente se levanto despacio para mirarla a los ojos y con los toscos dedos acaricio levemente el rostro quitando los mechones de cabello que habian caido sobre su frente,

-Levy ,mi levy

El la beso ahora era ella quien acariciaba el cabello del dragon slayer de hierro el reacciono y toco el timbre de la enfermera quien acudio unos minutos despues

-Tranquila cariño enseguida viene el doctor en turno

Dijo la enfermera ,mientras checaba el suero de levy,los ojos avellana de la maga pasaban de gajeel a la enfermera,se veia confundida

-Levy,cielo estas en el hospital todo va a estar bien yo no me separare de ti lo prometo

Ella apreto los ojos en respuesta y sonrio ampliamente,porfin la sonrisa mas bella de magnolia destellaba en la oscuridad de la habitacion,el medico la reviso no se explicaba ni como ni por que pero es que habia despertado,le quito el oxigeno lentamente y un tubo traqueal,al sacarlo ella reacciono violentamente ya que sentia que se ahogaba, el la abrazo, ella jadeaba el doctor repetia que era normal, ella dejo de jadear y hablo,por primera vez en 3 meses, su melodiosa voz coreo en la habitacion

-G...gajeel

-Levy

Se abrazaron y nuevamente un fugaz beso,el medico dio las indicaciones a Gajeel y a la enfermera debia permanecer en observacion por lo menos 10 dias mas en lo que podia ponerse en pie,y recuperar energias,el doctor se retiro deseandoles feliz navidad, la enfermera ajusto nuevamente el suero y las otras agujas el oxigeno ya no fue necesario

-Deacuerdo cariño,todo esta bien colocado por la mañana mi compañera vendra a verificarlo de nuevo y usted,señor le suplico que si algo sucede vuelva a llamarme,que pasen buena noche

La enfermera paso de la dulzura a la mirada envenenada que le lanzo a gajeel, levy rio bajito sabia que gajeel era de lo peor,la puerta se cerro

-Asi que, por que estoy aqui?

-Bueno es que yo,no mira es que tu hiciste y luego yo pues no se mañana que la coneja te cuente todo honestamente solo tengo deseos de abrazarte

- venga,acuestate aqui conmigo

-Pero y si te lastimo?

-Nunca,lo has echo anda ven tengo frio

Con debilidad trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondia tenia muchos huesos rotos,heridas profundas que todavia no sanaban

-No levy,no te muevas ten piedad de mi y de ti aun no estas bien si tienes frio te pongo otra manta pero no te muevas mas

-G...gajeel, n... no llores tranquilo no me movere lo prometo pero no llores ven aqui dragon idiota

Ella extendio sus delgados brazos y el coloco su cabeza entre ella y su almohada el ronroneaba mientras ella tarareaba una melodia,su favorita shooby doo dop.

A la mañana siguiente el gremio entero y de otros visitaban a levy wendy y porliusika le dieron tratamiento para sus heridas que sanaron mas rapido igual cheria ayudo en el trayecto de recuperacion de levy,lucy le habia platicado todo sin omitir nada,levy no podia creer lo que habia echo, ella se habia transformado en un dragon,y salvado a todos de acnologia claro que junto a freed,al cabo de las 7 pm el ultimo visitante se fue y la pareja de magos disfrutaba su soledad ya que lo unico que querian era estar juntos y abrazarse,pasaron los dias y levy fue dada de alta debido al tiempo inerte habia perdido musculatura y si antes era delgada ahora parecia un esqueleto andante,Gajeel no escatimo en acondicionar su casa para que a levy nada le faltara,lily por supuesto tambien cuidaba a la maga, le daban de comer en la cama y practicamente en la boca y ella lo agradecia pero no se sentia a gusto mientras la trataran como a una completa inutil, aun asi la rebosante felicidad de gajeel,lilly y sus amigos no se comparaba con nada

-Que mas da, se dijo asi misma.


	9. NO DEBES CORTARLE LAS ALAS A UN HADA

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 9 No debes cortarle las alas a las Hadas

Poco a poco fue recuperando masa muscular y fortaleza fisica,por lo menos ya caminaba sin necesidad de apoyarse con alguien,gano peso y poco a poco todo volvia a la normalidad,a esa tranquila normalidad

-2 Años despues

Habian pasado muchas cosas incluso,bodas y mas

Lucy y natsu, juvia y gray, Mira y laxus, ever y elfman todos por fin se habian emparejado. Casado y uno que otro ya estaba esperando bebe, levy y gajeel se habian casado seis meses despues de que ella salio del hospital, la sobreproteccion del dragon era terrible, ella ya no salia a ninguna mision que estuviera mas haya del limite de la ciudad y siempre tenia que ir acompañada por el o lily,si ella queria seguir haciendo misiones esa era la unica condicion, a pesar de que era categorizada ya como mago clase S, sus amigos estaban deacuerdo con gajeel, y si en dado caso la mision era asignada por el maestro y era fuera de la ciudad llevaba escolta y esto le fastidiaba todos absolutamente todos estaban tratandola como a una niña que no sobrevive sin niñeras, y eso la enfurecia

-Gajeel

-Creo que esto no funciona

Ella estaba en posicion de flor de loto en la cama mientras el,estaba recostado boca arriba

-Que? De que hablas

-Yo no soy una niña pequeña, no necesito niñera las 24 horas del dia, la verdad esta empezando a molestarme no me dejas trabajar tampoco me dejas salir sola ni tu ni lily ni nadie, comprendo perfectamente que se preocupan por mi pero no es para tanto

-El entrecerro los ojos color carmin, enserio no te meteras en problemas?

-No, yo ya no volvere a usar esa magia, te lo prometi a ti y a todos y nunca rompo mis promesas

-Deacuerdo

-Deacuerdo que?

-Lo que me dijiste, ya no tendras niñera de 24 horas pero no iras sola a ninguna mision fuera de la ciudad a ninguna

De algo a nada,ya habia ganado un poco de libertad,ella lo abrazo y beso la comisura de sus labios y susurro un gracias,te amo el ronroneo

-Aunque no entiendo por que quieres,trabajar si yo gano bastante bien con las misiones que he tomado y no he destruido absolutamente nada, no te falta nada

-ahhh, no es eso, nunca dije que me faltara algo,solo quiero tiempo para mi dejame vivir

El lo comprendio al fin y no dijo nada mas ella estaba ahi viva, sonreia pero no era completamente feliz el la habia conocido libre y asi la amo desde el principio, si le cortas las alas a un hada ellas mueren de tristeza

-Ya no dire nada mas Levy, tienes razon aun asi no me cuestiones que te cuide te amo eres lo mejor que en mi vida a pasado,y no pienso dejarte ir tan facilmente

Ella asintio en silencio y se recosto en su pecho


	10. LA ESPERA INESPERADA FINAL

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 10 La Espera Inesperada Final

Tiempo despues...

-Oye camaron como que comes demasiado no crees?

-Mooo, por que me dices eso

Levy se levanto de la mesa echa un mar de llanto

-Eres un idiota Gajeel

-Tch, pues es la verdad lleva 3 platos de spaguetti, eso no es normal

-Pues no se tal vez es por que esta muy bueno,pero aun asi eres un idiota

-maldito gato

Levy subio corriendo a su habitacion llorando como si le hubieran dicho la peor de las ofensas,ultimamente se sentia rara, tenia mucho sueño y muchisima hambre ademas que por alguna razon no queria alejarse de su casa en especial de su alcoba, la cama estaba cada vez mas saturada de cojines mullidos, a Gajeel le daba igual siempre y cuando estuviera comodo,ella se acurruco en su cama corrio las cortinas de la misma y entre los cojines se durmio, un rato despues noto la presencia de gajeel en la misma, la Tv estaba encendida con el volumen bajito, estaba viendo unos juego magicos de otro país,se reia y atragantaba con un bowl de palomitas que tenia ahi reposando en la mesa lateral, ella se desperto furiosa, segun ella la tv estaba con volumen alto y ademas el olor de las palomitas,se le hacia tan nauseabundo,paso por encima de el corriendo hacia el baño, el ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no era normal en ella ser tan temperamental, ni tampoco vomitar por cualquier cosa ademas su temperatura corporal habia aumentado muchisimo ultimamente asi que exponiendole lo que el habia notado, decidieron ir directo al hospital al dia siguiente

Salieron de la consulta helados ,la noticia los petrifico y no lo asimilaban del todo caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio hasta llegar a su casa,se sentaron en el sofa apartados uno del otro Gajeel miraba un punto fijo en la pared con el rostro tenso y la mirada perdida,levy cubrio su rostro entre sus manos y recargo los codos en sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar

-Te sientes mal?,necesitas algo?

El se acerco de inmediato a ella y se arrodillo frente a la maga

-Dime levy estas bien?

-S...sii

-Y por que lloras?

-No lo se

El la abrazo y ronroneo en su cuello la solto, la maga alzo la mirada y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-voy a ser papá, enana

-Si, lo se

-Voy a ser papá

Repitío

-Si

-Voy a ser papá

Grito euforico

-Que si

-Voy a ser papá

-Ash ya me voy a dormir Gajeel

Levy se levanto del sofa en camino a su alcoba dejando a gajeel en la sala gritando loco de felicidad que iba a ser papá

-Ahora si que estas jodida amiga

-pff, gracias por el apoyo hee

-es la verdad el viene se te pone en charola de plata y tu lo echas todo a perder,toditito

-ya no me digas mas por favor ya se que lo que hice ok

-Bueno

La chica peliazul con su perfecto peinado de picos caminaba al lado de,la pelinegra hacia una mision fuera de la ciudad la pelinegra avanzaba en la estacion de trenes,olisqueo el aire y fijo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo donde habia unas mesas y ahi estaba el radiante en todo su esplendor el su cabellera dorada, agito la mano llamandola,ella se dirigio hacia el lugar caminando derechito,su amiga se percato y decidio sentarse a esperarla todavia tenian tiempo de sobra para tomar el tren,saco un cafe de una maquina expendedora y se sento a mirar discretamente a su amiga

-Hola cuernos chuecos

-Humm, hola princeso, que haces aqui?

-Bueno me entere que te ibas a una mision larga

-De echo 3 mesesotes sin mi si que la gozaran las mellizas

El giro los ojos

-Ya deja de pensar idioteces, mi madre tiene razon tienes la cabeza hueca como tus cuernos

- oye que te pasa,ademas tu madre me adora

-Lo se, y por eso me envio a cuidarte

-Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola

-Nada de eso, lo que dice mi madre es ley para mi asi que las acompañare

-Bueno dale que ya casi es hora de partir y... donde coño se metio esta

Su telefono vibro

Amiga mucha suerte te dejo con tu amorcito espero te la pases bomba con el te mega amodoro y por favor mantenme al tanto de todo me regreso a mi casa le dire a Mira y a papa que me senti muy mal y no pude acompañarte xoxo.

-Esa cabrona

-Y?

-Pues nada, se devolvio a casa se siente mal

-Huy que mal, ojala se recupere pronto,en marcha vamonos

El rubio la cogio por el brazo y la arrastro hasta el tren, ella subio con tentativa

-Y ahora que te pasa cuernitos

-N..nada,es que yo bueno, es que dale me voy a marear en el camino

agacho la mirada roja como tomate

-A mi tambien me pasa lo mismo, se alzo de hombros es normal es cosa dw herencia

Cierto tambien era un Dragon slayer como ella y tenian esos malditos sintomas,en los vehiculos

-Y acaso no te importa?

-La verdad no, y menos si voy contigo

-Como?

-Me refiero a que,tu tambien estaras tan desmayada como yo,asi que no puedo sentir verguenza

-S...si tienes razon, ya pues vamos al vagon

Llegaron a sus asientos en cuanto el tren se movio ella se desmayo,el en efecto estaba mareado pero Wendy le habia dado un remedio para aguantar el viaje sin desmayarse,asi que aprovecho y cargo a la pelinegra en brazos y la acomodo en su regazo

-Es la unica manera en la que estaras tranquila y solo asi puedo abrazarte

le susurro

El embarazo de levy fue tremendo,los cambios hormonales empeoraban dia a dia un momento era la mujer mas dulce,al otro torturaba a gajeel con runas magicas, a los 5 segundos lloraba pidiendo perdon gajeel aguantaba absolutamente todo con una amplia sonrisa,7 meses habian pasado el vientre de levy era no muy grande dada la complexion de su cuerpo pero sus pechos eran enormes y se sentia tan infeliz.

-Levy por que no me dejas abrazarte?

-Hay Gajeel,estoy horrible

-Bromeas verdad?

Ella se paro frente al espejo el cortisimo short de algodon y la camiseta ajustada a juego marcaban cada curva de su abultado cuerpecito,su carita de duende estaba un poco mas rellena las piernas perfectamente curvilineas pero sus hinchadisimos tobillos la hicieron llorar y fue entonces cuando gajeel la abrazo por la espalda y rodeo su abultado vientre acariciandolo,dulcemente

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que estas horrible,eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo,eres mi hermosa esposa y me vas a dar un hijo para mi eres perfecta

El comenzo a besar su cuello la giro hacia el para quedar frente a frente

-Entendido camaron?

Entre sollozos asintio conla cabeza

-Levy,vamos no te pongas asi por favor

el la jalo hacia el suavemente y la sento en su regazo ella seguia sollozando,el beso su cuello y su hombro, siguio el camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos que ya no tenian nada de pequeños,de un tiron le saco la blusa no llevaba sosten,el beso y lamio los pezones y levy jadeaba sonrojada,la recosto en la cama y bajo los shorts de algodon hasta sus tobillos y las bragas se fueron con el se besaron apasionadamente,el sesaco la camisetay ella acaricio se perfecto torzo marcado recorrio cada centimetro con sus delgados dedos blancos, el hizo lo mismo pero acariciaba su perfecto y bien formado trasero el,la subio a su cuerpo para no lastimarla,el vaiven fue melodicamente tranquilo y dulce no por ende dejaron de tocarse mutuamente el se sento para que pudieran besarse en el acto ella lo rodeo con las piernas,su vientre se pegaba con el de gajeel pero el se arqueaba para solo rozarlo,pero sin despegar los labios de su mujer y sin dejar de acariciarla y tocarla por todos lados la recosto de lado suavemente con la espalda de ella hacia el el beso su espalda desde el cuello hasta los hombros separo las piernas de la maga y dio un empujon con su cadera,ella se acoplaba perfecto a su enorme cuerpo el cual le daba el tamaño necesario para poder hacerle el amor sin dañar a su preciado vientre,el empujo con mas fuerza dentro de ella podia sentir su corazon acelerarse ella paso el brazo por detras para acercarlo a su cuello,el obedecio y se prendio del lobulo de ka oreja la mordisqueo ella se pegaba mas a el el lamio su cuello, la humedad y lis gemidos eran indicadires que las cosas iban serias el empujo con mas fuerza y rapidez ambos nagos jadeaban de placer al sentirse encajados sus cuerpos hacian perfecto engranaje, cada movimiento los acercaba al extasis, ella jadeo fuerte y el empujo ambos se fusionaron en un humedo beso.

El rubio acariciaba el largo cabello de la pequeñisima mujer que se encontraba sobre su regazo,estaban por llegar a la estacion el pidio por Mavis y Zeref que el tren siguiera de largo pero no fue asi,antes de que se detuviera el la coloco en la butaca frente a el sabia que si ella se daba cuenta que el la habia tratado como una dulce princesa,era hombre muerto se hizo el desmayado cerro los ojos y se acosto de espaldas a la ventana del bagon,espero a que ella se levantara el no se movia nada

-Hey princeso despierta ya hey hey

Agito sus manos frente a el no hubo respuesta,ella se acerco peligrosamente a su cara sentia sus mejillas arder ,ella se acerco mas su nariz respingada y chiquita con un solitario piercing brillante,se metio entre sus rubios cabellos junto a su oreja,el sentia que la cara le ardia como el fuego que manipulaba,el aliento de la pelinegra rozo su piel

-Princesooooo despierta

Ella le grito con todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones y lo agito por los hombros,el mas mareado selevanto de un salto

-Aghhh por que me gritas asi carajo,estas loca

-Vaya, el princeso desperto la pelinegra salio del vagon su falda cortisima y sus mayones negros hacian lucir preciosas piernas cortas lo volvian sueter negro ajustado y esos diminutos pechos que wow, eran su perdicion

Tiempo despues...

-G..gajeel despierta, Gajeeeeeel

-tshh, 5 minutos mas enana

-gajeel,enserio despierta ya

-Que ocurre quieres mas comida?

-Es hora

-Son las 3 de la madrugada

-Dije que es hora

-Ya te dije que son las 3 de la madr... es Hora, es hora, es hora

El se levanto de un salto de la cama,blanco como la harina

-Es hora, enserio es hora

-siiii, es enserio y agggghhh duele horrible asi que apresurate

Gruño ella enseñando los colmillos, La cara endemoniada de Levy Mcgarden era aterradora

-Lily, lily lilyyyyyy, donde estas maldito gato

-Que ocurre son las 3 de la mañana

-Es hora

-son las 3 ya te dije

-Es hora

-ya es hora? Segura señorita levy?

Levy estaba en la puerta de la alcoba con la maletita lista para el hospital solo veia como el exceed y el Ds corrian de un lado a otro

-Apresurense por favor

Gajeel cogio un pantalon de mezclilla una sudadera roja se ato el cabello en una coleta y salio el taxy los esperaba en la puerta tomo a levy en brazos cogio la maleta y bajo las escaleras los 3 subieron al auto, estaba tan nervioso que se le fueron los malestares del transporte 15 minutos despues estaban en el hospital general de magnolia,lily se apresuro a llamar a lucy quien se encargo de llamar a Mira quien se encargo de llamar a todo el gremio en 20 minutos el hospital estaba lleno de magos locos euforicos y destructivos

Gajeel estaba sentado en la sala de espera echo un manojo de nervios junto a el Juvia quien le daba animos, Erza,Gray,Natsu,Wendy,Cana y lucy estaban tambien ahi.

-Juvia piensa que deberias calmarte gajeel-kun

-Si, cabeza de metal calmate

No hubo respuesta del mago quien impasible miraba un punto en la blanca pared

-Y a ti que te ocurre natsu?

-Nn..ada

-Levy esta gritando mucho, tu no la puedes escuchar lucy-san pero nosotros si

Wendy le susurro a lucy, la cual fruncio el ceño preocupada, Juvia le paso el brazo por detras al DS, mientras Gray le tomaba la mano a juvia,de pronto los 3 Ds se pusieron de pie,el ultimo grito de ella se habia apagado, en un ahogo,todos tuvieron que sujetar a Gajeel en el acto justo, cuando estaba por ganarles el medico salio, con algunas salpicaduras de sangre en los,pantalones era mas que obvio que se habia cambiado la bata antes de salir,

-Sr. Redfox?

-Es el

Señalo Erza a hombre que tenia fijos los ojos en las grandes manchas de sangre que el medico traia en el pantalon, esa sangre era de ella por supuesto que lo era.

-Oye Gajeel hey

Erza agitaba las manos frente a el,hasta que el volvio en si

-Hee, yo que...ocurrio algo

-Venga tenemos que hablar

El se llevo a gajeel,un poco mas lejos para hablar sobre ella

Todos esperaban expectantes, con los ojos muy abiertos y tomados de las manos,el Dr. Se marcho dandole 2 palmaditas en la espalda a gajeel, este se con los hombros caidos en medio del pasillo, Natsu fue el primero que emprendio camino hacia el valientemente,los demas despacio se acercaron, la cara de Natsu frente a Gajeel era inexpresiva, porfin todos se acercaron quedando frente a el

-Yoo, Gajeel que dijo el Doctor?

-gajeel-kun?

Erza y Juvia sacudian fuerte a Gajeel mientras que Natsu gritaba despierta cerebro de tornillo,Gajeel que miraba perdido el horizonte regreso en si

-Maldita Titania deja de jalonearme y tu salamander idiota deja de gritar

-Moo,Gajeel como esta levy que te dijo el Doctor?

-Si que te dijo

-Tchh,

el gruño y salio corriendo por el pasillo y ellos tras el, se detuvo en una habitacion Redfox se leía en la papeleta de afuera,abrio lentamente la puerta y ahi en una cama,levy dormitaba aun por los analgesicos un cunero vacio en la esquina se divisaba,el se acerco a Levy y la beso en la frente ella poco a poco desperto, todos estaban en silencio,y el bebe? Se cuestionaban todos, Gajeel estaba nervioso.

-Gajeel y el bebe?

Se aventuro a preguntar Lucy, en ese momento La puerta se abrio y una enfermera entro cargando un pequeñisimo bultito envuelto en una manta amarillo pastel con bordado de patitos,dejo al delicado y diminuto bulto en los brazos de Levy y se retiro,sin decir nada mas en ese momento El se petrifico y ella trato de acomodarse pero,chillo bajito la cirugia le ardia terible,el reacciono y le acomodo la almohada,el bebe lloro y por fin todos respiraron Erza,Lucy,Juvia,Cana y Wendy se acercaron para ver de cerca al bebe, Natsu y Gray trataban de descongelar a Gajeel quien se quedo helado cuando el bebe lloro.

-Mooo, Levy-chan esta hermoso

-Debo reconocer que es precioso,aunque sea de Gajeel

-Tchh,maldita titania! Gruño el

-Gajeel-san,tu bebe es precioso

-Gajeel,bastardo hijo de puta,lo hiciste bien he

-Hasta que hiciste algo bueno,cerebro de tornillos

-Cierto,cabeza de metal,aunque yo digo que si es lindo es por levy

-Callense maricas!, gruño el Dragon

-Juvia quiere saber como se llamara

Levy y Gajeel se miraron y dijeron juntos

-Akane, maldita sea escuchame por favor

-Y por que habria de hacerlo,Luce?

-Espera me dijiste Akane?

-Si y tu me dijiste Luce?, asi nos llamamos no

-Tchh, me da lo mismo en este momento me da lo mismo como te llamas tu o yo, solo quiero largarme de aquí

La pelinegra se alizo el flequillo,mientras pasaba una mano sobre su brutal y salvaje nelena negra,los cuernos negros brillaban, su figura pequeña destacaba mas con ese vestido,tan negro y ajustado, tan corto y tan largo,sus piernas se movieron rapidamente alejandose del chico en direccion a la estacion de trenes, las zapatillas de pico y tacon bajo no eran para nada complicadas de usar,su piel blanca brillaba con la tenue luz de la luna de su rostro una lagrima solitaria rodaba proveniente de su unico ojo negro que dejaba al descubierto, sintio un tiron por el brazo que la hizo girar sobre si y quedar frente al chico altisimo frente a ella el tenia la cara agachada y su propio cabello rubio hacia lo mismo ocultando sus ojos verdes.

-No te vayas...porfavor

-Mira princeso,dejate de estupideces y vuelve con las mellizas recuerda que te esperan impacientes en tu habitacion

-Yo, cuernitos yo no queria que... tu

Ella tironeo el agarre pero el no la solto

-Mira ya estoy harta de este juego tuyo conmigo y con esas zorras, un dia estas bien conmigo y al otro ya te estas revolvcando con esas dos en tu habitacion

-Yo, no ...

-tu no que? Vez el que calla otorga

Se tironeo mas fuerte hasta que la solto,su fuerza era brutal y el aunque mas fuerte no la lastimaria

-Yo no se por que ellas estan ahi, yo nisiquiera sabia que nos seguirian hasta aca,carajo por que nunca me crees

Ella se apreto la nariz de duende y un piercing aparecio del otro lado de su nariz,temblo por la furia que la albergaba se tallo el rio de lagrimas que caian por los costados de su rostro

-No es que no quiera creerte Luce, pero dame una explicacion logica de por que estan aqui se suponia que solo mis padres y "Ul" sabian donde estabamos, ademas venimos de mision no de diversion

-Pues no lo se yo solo le dije a mis padres que vendria a acompañarte yo nisiquiera deje registro en el gremio,tenemos 1 mes y medio aqui Akane y de repente aparecieron, no se como dieron con nosotros,te lo juro por mi madre

-Me lo estas jurando por tu madre ?

-Si por mi madre que es sagrada para mi, te lo juro Akane

-Bueno supongamos que te creo, ahora por que este jueguito idiota de venir conmigo y no soy tan estupida como tu crees, eres muy coqueto con ellas y conmigo,si quieres un Harem, lo siento pero yo no me presto para eso, yo... te..

El levanto la mirada y volvio a girar a la chica frente a el

-Tu que?

-Pff, yo te quiero Luce Dragneel

El se quedo helado con los ojos bien abiertos,ella estaba sonrojada pero la reaccion del chico le parecio un rechazo total,asi que nuevamente dio 2 pasos y otro tiron por el brazo la detuvo,ella agacho la mirada y sollozando

-Dejame ir porfavor

-No

-Yo , Akane no te quie...

-Si me vas a decir que no me correspondes lo entiendo,pero no quiero escucharlo asi que dejame ir

-No, es eso yo tambien te quiero y mucho, no no te quiero "Te amo" Akane Redfox

Ella levanto la mirada sus ojos negros y verdes se encontraron y miraron fijamente

-Escuche bien, dijiste que me amabas

-Si, si lo dije es lo que siento por ti,eres lo que necesito para ser feliz, amo todo de ti,tu mal humor,tus arranques ,tus berrinches, tus hermosos cuernos,tu preciosa sonrisa que ilumina todo cuando aparece

El acariciaba el menton de la maga, mientras ella no paraba de llorar, con un dedo el limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban con la otra mano paso el flequillo que cubria su ojo,detras de su oreja llena de argollas, los ojos azabache lo miraron atravezando sus cristalinos ojos verdes, ella estaba segura que decia la verdad se abrazaron y se dieron un profundo beso el primero para los dos en toda su vida,tan torpe,tan inocente, tan magico como ellos,se separaron cuando el aire les falto, olisquearon el aire y ambos maldijeron por lo bajo, 2 melenas rubias y largas estaban paradas tras ellos a una distancia donde si bien podian ver bien la escena tambien pudieron escuchar todo.

-Luce, tu estas hablando enserio?

-Si Luce? es verdad que la amas?

-Si es verdad, y por favor Mia, Lia, les pedire que no interfieran mas entre ella y yo,

el cubrio a la pelinegra tras el,pero ella se aferro a su mano y se paro junto a el, esperaban el ataque de las rubias que antes ya lo habian echo y por Mavis que esos rayos dolian, Pero a diferencia de eso ambas rubias sonrieron en complicidad

-Vamonos de aqui Lia, mamá nos espera

-Tienes razon Mia, nuestro trabajo por fin termino se sentira orgullosa

Las rubias se dieron media vuelta y caminaron en direccion a la estacion de trenes,una de ellas se detuvo y dijo agitando la mano

-Ara, Ara, chicos por cierto aunque ya hayan terminado la mision la posada esta rentada para 3 meses asi que aprovechen nosotras no diremos ni pio, ademas ya hicimos los arreglos necesarios para que disfruten sus vacaciones sin molestias.

Ellas se giraro sus ojos azules se abrieron la coletita con la que sujetaba su fleco revoloteo, y le dirigieron una mirada endemoniada a Luce

-si la lastimas eres hombre muerto

Dicho esto Las mellizas Dreyar siguieron su camino,su lado demonio heredado de su madre , era aterrador.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra en sus lugares,con los ojos bien abiertos

-Asi que todo fue un plan de

-Mira-san

Ambos magos se miraron y suspiraron,nunca creyeron lo que les contaban sobre Mirajane Strauss, la maga mas sonriente de Fairy Tail,se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la posada la recepcionista les llamo con la mano.

-Buenas noches, hubo un cambio en sus habitaciones

-Cambio de que demonios habla?

La pelinegra se altero, luce la abrazo y repitio la pregunta

-Nosotros no solicitamos ningun cambio,podria decirnos que problema hubo

-No ninguno, solo que ahora tienen el Ultimo piso para ustedes todo el piso esta alquilado,buenas noches

Les entrego una llave y se escabullo tras una puerta

Los chicos se miraron y subieron juntos al ultimo piso de 5 que tenia la posada, la escalera terminaba en un pasillo y una unica puerta,Luce metio la llave y giro el pomo la puerta se abrio, el lugar era un piso entero, amueblado sencillamente, una salita del lado izquierdo con tv, enmedio de la habitacion una mesa redonda con una botella de champagne,chocolates,cerezas latigos,cadenas,y toda clase de elementos de tortura sexual y un sobre que decia Akane ella lo abrio se leia una pequeña nota:

Disfruta tus vacaciones, espero no me guardes rencor ni a mi, ni a las mellizas, ni a Mira-san y menos a Levy-san, te amamos y suerte dale duro amiga :3

Ul Fullbuster.

-Pfff, hasta ella planeo esto

los colmillos le rechinaban, mientras Luce se probaba un par de esposas, le dirigio una mirada fugaz

-Quien?

-Mi madre

-Ohhh, Levy-san

Akane dijeron los magos se llama Akane Redfox, los magos regocijantes reunidos ahi miraban a la pequeña Akane Redfox

-Oye y por que tiene cuernos?

-Es un dragon

Levy sonrio ampliamente ella es un dragon completo,le dijo a Natsu quien comprendio de inmediato lo que Levy le decia,todos rieron.

Un año mas tarde...

Gajeel y Levy ya iban por su segundo hijo si fuece niño o niña se llamaria Gale Redfox

Juvia y Gray tuvieron una pequeña niña de cabello azul a la que llamaron Ul Fullbuster

Natsu y Lucy ya tenian al pequeño Luce Dragneel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

Mirajane y Laxus tuvieron a las mellizas Mia y Lia rubias,de piel albina y ojos azules

Y asi varias parejas que se habian formado ya con anterioridad tenian a sus magos decendientes, pero eso es otra historia.

Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin: arbitrariamente uno elige el momento de la experiencia desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia delante.

GRAHAM GREENE

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia que aunque fue larga la logre terminar en 15 días y fue escrita en mi teléfono yeiiiiii !, esta rara lo se, pero así soy yo, Espero sus comentarios y criticas su amiga AKANE REDFOX


End file.
